Esto es estúpido
by Rally
Summary: Takuya quiere reafirmar su sexualidad, Kouji tiene un lío tremendo en la cabeza y Koichi se sumerge en el Angst. Todo esto y muchas más paridas en este fanfic. Takouji y ligero, ligerísimo Koukoi :3 ¡CAPÍTULO 4 ARRIBA! (¿Es eso una Mary Sue?)
1. Tremendamente estúpido

"Esto es estúpido..."  
  
-Takuya, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí escondidos?  
  
El aludido giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, lugar donde un Kouji encogido y visiblemente molesto hacía esfuerzos por no clavarse una rama en el trasero. Takuya abrió la boca, se quitó un par de hojas intrusas de la misma, y procedió a explicarle por qué demonios se habían metido en unos arbustos y llevaban ya cerca de las dos horas fisgoneando a cualquiera que pasara.  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho, estamos espiando a esas chicas.  
  
-¿Se puede saber para qué?  
  
-Para reafirmar mi sexualidad.  
  
-¿Mande? ¿Y para eso tengo que estar yo aquí?  
  
-Pues sí. Tú calla y mira.  
  
-...  
  
-Vale, ¿cuál es el problema? -rezongó.  
  
-Estamos en un parque público.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Podríamos sentarnos en un banco y mirarlas tranquilamente, no necesitamos estar dentro de una planta que juraría es urticante, porque tengo los brazos y piernas llenos de ronchas. Eso aparte de que casi se me está metiendo un palo por el culo.  
  
Kanbara tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no soltarle que aprovechara la situación y se lo metiera del todo, cosa que se reflejó en la cara que puso y que Kouji no pudo sino obviar al adivinar sus pensamientos. Dios, la preadolescencia realmente le estaba afectando mucho...  
  
-De acuerdo -siseó al cabo de unos minutos- Estamos aquí mirando cómo dos chicas leen revistas y comentan la maravillosa línea de cosméticos de Ayu. Sigo sin entender por qué no podemos estar como personas normales sentados en ese banco de enfrente.  
  
Takuya puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¡Porque esto lo hace más excitante! -explicó como quien le cuenta a un niño de tres años que la lluvia es el agua de las nubes.  
  
-¿A ti te excita una mata de ortigas cosquilleándote en el cuerpo?  
  
-¡No, yo lo que quiero es seguir mirando a esas dos!  
  
-¿Perdona? ¿A quién quieres mirar?  
  
Ambos chicos levantaron la vista y se encontraron a las dos muchachas a las que habían estado espiando inclinadas sobre los arbustos, reflejando en la cara la una curiosidad y la otra suspicacia.  
  
A Kouji le reventó la cara de vergüenza. Takuya simplemente se quedó anonadado mirando a la pelirroja, quien esperaba impaciente su respuesta.  
  
-¡Hola! -exclamó agitando la mano por delante de sus ojos- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Qué pasa con vosotros, nos estabais espiando o qué?  
  
-Eh... Sí...  
  
¡Ante nada que decir, la sinceridad por delante!  
  
Ella parpadeó asombrada. Su compañera emitió una risita tonta a todas luces destinada a atraer su atención. Los tres la ignoraron.  
  
-Esto... Pues vale. ¿Y por qué estabais metidos en esos arbustos? Podíais sentaros ahí delante... -observó, provocando que Kanbara se pusiera rojo y Minamoto tuviera que hacer serios esfuerzos por no soltar "¡te lo dije!" en medio de un ataque de risa.  
  
-¡Oye, Eriko! ¿Y si nos vamos todos a un karaoke y pasamos allí la tarde? -propuso la otra chica demostrando un repentino subidón de hormonas. Ella pareció pensárselo: dirigió su mirada a Takuya y chasqueó la lengua, pero la presencia de Kouji terminó por convencerla.  
  
-Vale, de acuerdo. Yo soy Eriko y ella es Yumi. ¿Venís con nosotras?  
  
-¿U...una cita? -tartamudeó el castaño- No, gracias. Yo sólo estoy aquí para reafirmar mi sexualidad.  
  
Intercambio de miradas.  
  
-...Vale... Pues... nosotras... somos chicas... -comenzó Yumi muy despacito, como temiendo que el pobre chico no lo fuera a entender.  
  
-Genial... -dijo Takuya también lentamente- Pero es que... a mí... me gusta él... ¿Lo pillas...?  
  
Aquí fue cuando tanto ellas como Kouji perdieron el habla durante unos instantes. Se quedaron mirando el dedo que señalaba a Minamoto como si de repente le fueran a salir flores de la punta.  
  
Y después reaccionaron.  
  
-...Okey... Os dejamos haciendo cositas en vuestro arbusto, entonces... Hala, que os lo paséis bien, ¿eh? -y procedió a arrastrar a su compañera lejos del lugar, ya que no dejaba de tartamudear y mirarles con ojos desorbitados, murmurando cosas sobre "gays que se esconden en parques para traumatizar a pobres niñas inocentes". Lo último que se oyó fue la voz indignada de Eriko comentándole que no eres inocente si practicas el Enjo Kosai*.  
  
...  
  
Kouji miró a Takuya. Takuya miró a Kouji. Un fondo de florecitas de cerezo hizo su aparición.  
  
-¿Eres gay?  
  
Se rompió el encanto.  
  
-Pues no -soltó Kanbara.  
  
...  
  
Aquí hay algo que no encaja.  
  
-Euh... No se si te habrás percatado de que soy un tío... -tanteó Kouji, ahora esperándose cualquier cosa.  
  
-Ehm... Ya... Ya lo sé... ¿Tú no lo sabías...?  
  
Castañazo contra el suelo.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo no voy a saber si soy chico o chica?!! ¡¡Claro que sí!! ¡Pero si te gusta un tío es que eres gay, Takuya!  
  
-No, eres gay si te gustan los hombres. Y a mí no me gustan TODOS los hombres. Solo tú.  
  
Una explicación clara y concisa, sí señor. Y bastante desconcertante para el pobre preadolescente Kouji Minamoto, el cual de repente se encontró con que le gustaba a un amigo. ¿Reacción?  
  
-...Vale.  
  
.................  
  
¡¡¿VALE?!!  
  
-¿Cómo que vale? -preguntó Takuya, gotitas de sudor perlando tooooda su cabeza. A veces pensaba que era el más normal de todos sus amigos. Sólo a veces.  
  
-Que sí, que me parece bien -murmuró ligeramente incómodo. Dicho lo dicho, se dedicó a mirarse las rodillas con un interés inusitado para tratarse de eso, rodillas.  
  
-Ah...  
  
Takuya bajó también la vista. Y la volvió a levantar ipso facto. De lo pequeño que era el sitio donde estaban, y de lo juntitos que se encontraban, lo que estaba viendo no ayudaba precisamente a mantener la cabeza fría.  
  
-Oye, Kouji... -murmuró. El moreno sintió un escalofrío.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Tienes la bragueta abierta.  
  
¡¡¡¡!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dos horas más tarde...  
  
...Ambos seguían metidos tal cual en el seto.  
  
-Takuya, me aburro...  
  
-...  
  
-¿Takuya?  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué?  
  
-No me estabas escuchando. Digo que me aburro.  
  
-Ah...  
  
Minamoto frunció el ceño. Su compañero no hacía más que mirar hacia el otro lado con cara ausente, y tratándose de él era algo muy, muy raro.  
  
Y además...  
  
¿Era un efecto óptico o estaba demasiado rojo?  
  
-Eh -llamó- ¿En qué piensas?  
  
Takuya giró la cabeza y por fin le miró a la cara.  
  
-Dame un besooo...  
  
Si en ese momento hubiera habido un semáforo en rojo por allí cerca, probablemente se habría quedado sin empleo, porque la cara de Kouji superaba con creces el brillo de cualquier bombilla.  
  
-¿Qu...? ¿¡Pero qué dices!? -preguntó completamente descolocado.  
  
-Bueno, no me parece que sea nada del otro mundo. Ni que te estuviera pidiendo que te tiraras por la ventana -contestó el castaño poniendo morritos.  
  
-¡No pongas esa cara! _ ¡Yo te dije que me parecía bien que te gustara, pero nada más! ¿Por qué voy a tener que besarte? -a medida que hablaba se iba poniendo aún más rojo si cabe.  
  
-No sé -dijo Takuya poniéndose serio-, porque no me has dicho nada. Yo quiero un beso porque me gustas. Así que dime tú por qué no quieres besarme.  
  
Kouji se calló de golpe. Era extraño ver a su amigo actuando con tal seriedad. Y pensándolo bien, tampoco es que fuera para tanto... Era solo un beso... ¿no?  
  
Bajó los párpados lentamente y respiró profundo, rezando por que Takuya captara la indirecta y no tuviera que decirle nada. Porque entonces sí que saldría corriendo.  
  
Pasaron unos instantes. Entonces sintió su respiración bajo la nariz y se estremeció.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
...  
  
-¿Ya está? -Kouji, sorprendido, abrió los ojos. Takuya estaba sentado enfrente como si tal cosa, de tal manera que llegó a pensar que lo había soñado. Pero no. Definitivamente sus labios seguían latiendo intensamente allí donde se habían juntado con los de su amigo. Y además, éste aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas (así que no quería saber cómo estarían las suyas).  
  
-Sí -contestó él.  
  
Minamoto intentó recordar si se había desmayado durante "el momento", pero no. Estaba bien despierto. Y no recordaba nada acerca de una lengua.  
  
-Pero si fue sólo un pico -replicó estupefacto. Deseó haberse callado.  
  
Takuya se levantó inmediatamente al oír estas palabras y se abalanzó sobre él sin dudar, quedando a cuatro patas encima de un muy asustado Kouji. El parecido con un felino que tenía en esos momentos tampoco ayudaba demasiado, que digamos. Hacía que se sintiera como un ratón acorralado.  
  
-¿Es que esperabas algo más? -ronroneó. La cara del moreno se tornó blanca como la cal.  
  
-¡No! ¡Nada en absoluto!  
  
-Vaya, qué pena...  
  
Y dicho esto se apartó de golpe, dejando a Kouji con tres palmos de narices tirado boca arriba en el césped.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tres, dos, uno, y el barrio de Shibuya encendió sus farolas y sus luces de neón. Como siempre las calles estaban llenas de gente, en su gran mayoría jóvenes volviendo de comprar en el 109. En una de esas calles, la pareja que nos ocupa trataba -sin mucho éxito- de pasar entre un corrillo de Ko Gals ofuscadas en llevarse a uno de ellos al catre. Las adolescentes reían, chillaban y se insinuaban sin pudor poniendo más que nerviosos a los dos chicos.  
  
-¡Venga, venid a dar una vuelta, porfaaaaa! -rogaba una.  
  
-¡Eso, eso! ¿Qué perdéis por salir con unas chicas tan guapas como nosotras, eh? -insistía otra.  
  
"El sentido del gusto..." escuchó Kouji susurrar al compañero, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Mírale, si hasta sabe sonreír! -exclamó una de las muchachas, tomándole del brazo en un momento de distracción y tratando de arrastrarle consigo. Solo que algo se lo impidió.  
  
Takuya.  
  
-¿Q...Qué rayos haces tú? -balbuceó la joven, mirando perpleja al chico fuertemente aferrado al otro brazo del objeto de su deseo. Éste no hizo sino entrecerrar los ojos y mirarla aún peor de lo que lo estaba haciendo.  
  
-Suéltale -gruñó.  
  
-¿Porque me lo digas tú?  
  
-Que le sueltes.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a este enano? -saltó ella comenzando a enfadarse.  
  
Ese momento eligió el moreno para intervenir. Como tocado por un súbito haz de inspiración divina, miró a la chica, miró a Takuya, le señaló, y dijo:  
  
-Es mi novio.  
  
Y al grupo al completo se les cayeron los trastos al suelo.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
-¡Koooooujiiiiiiii! -llamó el castaño.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -resopló el mentado, mejillas ardiendo, corriendo a trote ligero por las calles secundarias de Shibuya. Taku le seguía de cerca, risueño.  
  
-¿De verdad eres mi novio?  
  
¡¡PLONC!!  
  
-¿¡¡¡En qué mundo vives, Takuya!!!? -bramó, la temperatura de su cara alcanzando sin problemas los treinta y ocho grados de golpe- ¿¡En serio pensaste que lo estaba diciendo en serio!? ¡Yo no soy gay!  
  
Kouji se interrumpió jadeante; quizás ahí se había pasado. Éste había bajado la cabeza y reducido la velocidad considerablemente.  
  
-Ey... -su semblante cambió a uno preocupado- Oye... Perdón...  
  
Takuya apretó el paso y levantó la vista, furioso. Minamoto pudo ver sus ojos extrañamente brillantes.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"¿¡De qué va!?" pensaba mientras aceleraba el paso hasta el punto de casi echar a correr, ignorando las súplicas de que parase. Siguió caminando hasta darse cuenta de que la voz de Kouji se oía cada vez más lejos, y de que ya no escuchaba sus pisadas detrás de las suyas. Dio la vuelta.  
  
-¡Eh, Takuya! -le oyó gritar desde un portal- Ésta es mi casa. Me tengo que ir.  
  
Se tomó su tiempo antes de llegar a su altura. No iba a darle el gusto de irle detrás como un perrito, encima.  
  
-Buenas noches -contestó con voz seca.  
  
-Buenas noches... -dijo dubitativo, como esperando alguna otra cosa.  
  
"No pongas esa carita de pena, so cabrón"  
  
Takuya continuó su camino sin más contemplaciones. Casi podía sentirle, con el dedo en el timbre, dudando si picar o correr a alcanzarle.  
  
-¡Oye! -escuchó una vez más- ¡Espera!  
  
"¡No me llames, no digas mi nombre! ¡Sabes que iré corriendo!"  
  
-¡Taku!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinya miró a la pared. Luego miró a su hermano. De nuevo a la pared.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué tiene de interesante para que la estés mirando todo el rato? ¿Eh? ¿Takuya?  
  
Tuvo que darle un par de bofetadas para que dirigiera sus ojos hacia él. Y tras un buen rato, abrió la boca y dijo:  
  
-No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso.  
  
El pequeño se fue a su cuarto dejándolo por imposible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Buenas noches, Kouji -saludó su morena "madre" apareciendo en el descansillo al oír la puerta cerrándose- ¿Qué te pasa que vienes tan rojo? ¿Tienes fiebre?  
  
El chico evitó su mano y subió a trote las escaleras murmurando un débil "no me pasa nada". Justo antes de desaparecer en el piso de arriba, la pobre mujer pudo gritarle que tenía una visita.  
  
-¿Quién? -inquirió asomando la cabeza por el hueco.  
  
-Ya lo verás. Está en tu cuarto -y con una sonrisa se ocultó de la vista de Kouji.  
  
-Mierda, odio que se haga la interesante -masculló.  
  
Corrió hasta la puerta de su habitación, ansioso. No tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podría ir a su casa sin avisar, y encima a esas horas de la noche. Las bisagras chirriaron desagradablemente, recordándole que ya iba siendo hora de echarles Tres en Uno. Su visita se encontraba en esos momentos extendiendo su saco de dormir en el suelo, al lado de su cama.  
  
-¡Koichi! -exclamó sin poder contener la sorpresa.  
  
-¡Hola, hermano! -sonrió.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouji sacó unas mantas del armario para usarlas como colchón para el saco de dormir. Al girarse, se dio cuenta de que su gemelo le estaba observando con detenimiento, y eso le incomodó. Ya se sentía bastante analizado cuando iba por la calle... ¿Acaso los gays llevaban una especie de distintivo en la cara y le estaba saliendo a él también? Por precaución se echó un vistazo rápido al pasar por delante de la superficie reflectante de la ventana. Nada raro. ¿Entonces qué?  
  
-Aquí están las mantas -las soltó en el suelo y luego, ayudado por Koichi, colocó el saco encima. Después ambos se sentaron encima.  
  
-Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí -comenzó amablemente el mayor.  
  
-Ah -contestó el menor, bajando de las nubes- De nada.  
  
-Que hablador estás hoy, ¿eh?  
  
Kouji asintió sin enterarse de lo que le estaban diciendo.  
  
-¿Me lo vas a contar? -preguntó Koichi.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Lo que te pasa.  
  
-No -murmuró sonrojándose.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque es personal.  
  
-¿Y te vas a estar comiendo la cabeza sin contárselo a nadie hasta no dar con una solución y desesperarte completamente? -soltó toda aquella retahíla mostrando todos sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa encandiladora que consiguió confundir a su hermano hasta el punto de que aceptase contarle todo... después de la cena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-...Y entonces me dijo que no podía traérmelo porque no lo tenía terminado, y... -el padre de los gemelos se interrumpió en mitad de la batallita para mirar a su hijo menor que se había levantado de la mesa y recogía su plato sin mediar palabra- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No vas a comer nada más?  
  
-No me encuentro bien, creo que me voy a acostar -arrulló sombrío.  
  
-¿Quieres que te suba una aspirina luego? -preguntó la mujer.  
  
-No. Sé cogerla yo solo, gracias.  
  
Abandonó el comedor sin mirarles, aunque sabía que tenía tres pares de ojos pegados al cuello. Los sintió incluso un rato después de haberse perdido por la casa, como si las pupilas de su hermano -el único que todavía no había vuelto la vista a los alimentos- pudieran atravesar las paredes. Notó un escozor en la nuca.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Koichi encontró la puerta de la habitación arrimada y el interior oscuro. Se asomó ligeramente para buscar el interruptor, dudando si debía encender la luz; pronto una voz le sacó de dudas.  
  
-No la enciendas.  
  
-¿Kouji? ¿Estás despierto?  
  
-No, verás, es que soy sonámbulo. ¿No te lo había dicho? -ironizó.  
  
-¿Quieres hablar?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Y si te hago cosquillas?  
  
-Ni te atrevas -_-#  
  
Koichi comenzó a reír en voz baja. Y habría jurado que incluso había oído una pequeña carcajada de la figura que yacía a su lado en la cama.  
  
-Entonces no me hará falta recurrir a esos extremos, ¿no? -comentó haciendo ademán de atacar a su hermano con la danza mortal de las cosquillas. Éste se echó para atrás inmediatamente.  
  
-¡No, no hace falta! ¡Ya te cuento!  
  
...  
  
-¿Qué te tengo que decir?  
  
El mayor se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Tan listo que era para unas cosas y sin embargo para otras...  
  
-Podrías empezar por contarme lo que hace que estés así de mal -sugirió. Kouji movió afirmativamente la cabeza y, tras varios intentos fallidos de que le saliera la voz, consiguió comenzar la historia:  
  
-Hoy... hoy empecé a salir, creo, con... "alguien". Alguien a quien antes no consideraba... "a mi alcance", por así decirlo -habló entrecortadamente. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, se arremolinaban, e intentaban salir por su garganta todos a la vez, causando embotellamientos-. Y... no sé qué me pasa cuando estamos juntos... Es como si mi cerebro se fuera a dar una vuelta y hago cosas de lo más extrañas... porque me ha dicho que le gusto y yo estoy aquí tan tranquilo, como si el sentimiento fuera mutuo... y me parece que no lo es... pero... ¡tampoco estoy seguro de eso!  
  
-Ajá -asintió Koichi-. Te entiendo. Como antes no tenías a esa persona en mente como posible objetivo, ahora que se te presenta esta oportunidad no sabes lo que significa para ti ni cómo reaccionar cuando estáis juntos, ¿verdad?  
  
-Verdad.  
  
-Bueno, eso no es un gran problema -se llevó la mano a la barbilla, sopesando las posibilidades-; sólo tienes que comportarte como siempre y darle tiempo al tiempo y todo saldrá adelante, para bien o para mal.  
  
Kouji miró dubitativo a su hermano. Había una cuestión que le reconcomía por dentro...  
  
-Ya, pero... -titubeó- ¿Qué pasa si las cosas se aceleran tanto que no soy capaz de controlarlas?  
  
-¿Si te insiste o te fuerza, quieres decir? Pues tendrías que dejarle bien claro que no quieres hacer nada hasta estar seguro de tus sentimientos, y si no lo entiende, pues nada, eso que se pierde -terminó triunfal.  
  
-Mm...  
  
El menor bajó la vista, a pesar de que con la escasa luz que venía del pasillo poco había que mirar. Koichi frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿No es sólo eso? -preguntó.  
  
-No, bueno, verás... -carraspeó- Al principio era poca cosa lo que me pedía, nada de que preocuparse, pero... después nos enfadamos... y acabamos...  
  
Se interrumpió.  
  
-¿Acabasteis qué? -inquirió impaciente Kimura.  
  
-Acabamos... enro...llándonos aquí fuera... -ignorando como pudo los ojos como platos de su hermano, siguió- Pero lo peor no es eso... Es...  
  
Tomó aire.  
  
-...Que lo empecé yo.  
  
+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+  
  
Notas de la Autora: Je, como siempre mis fics empiezan a lo tonto y termino poniéndome seria XD ¡Bueno, la cuestión! Quiero dedicar este fic a mis hermanas ^_^ A Natty por haber vuelto, a Bratty por leérselo a pesar de que le gusta más el Kouzumi (¬¬U) y muuuuuuuuuuy especialmente a Eleone, porque sin ella este fic se habría quedado en la primera página, porque no me habría hecho fan de la serie si ella no estuviera ahí cada tarde para reír, llorar y gritar conmigo lo que pasa en el capítulo del día, porque ella es fan del Koukoi y siempre discutimos por eso, y por el maravilloso fic Takouji que está escribiendo (por cierto, ¡¡¡visitadlo!!! Se llama "Secretos" y es genial ^_^ ¡Es una orden!). Y a todas ellas, por ser mis hermanas, ¡¡muchas gracias!! ;___;  
  
Eeeeh, me he puesto sentimentaloide X_D  
  
Bueno, otra cuestión: ¡Enviad reviews, onegai! Si no recibo algunos, no creo que tenga ánimos para publicar más... Ahora mismo estoy en época de exámenes y tengo muchísimo trabajo (no os podéis imaginar cuánto =_=), y encima mi autoestima no está muy alta en estos momentos. Por favor, no enviéis flames; si queréis criticar, lo hacéis como es debido, ¿ok? ^_^  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~  
  
PD: Ya lo he dicho, pero ¡¡leed el fic de mi hermana!! ^________^  
  
PD2: Si alguien de aquí está leyendo mis fics de Shaman King "Cuando las chicas se juntan" o "12 de Mayo"... ¡no los he abandonado! ¡En Navidad los continuaré! ¡Gomen! XO  
  
+~*~+ ¡¡¡Y ahora, que la leyenda evolucione!!! +~*~+  
  
(Gomen, tenía que decirlo XD) 


	2. Primera Cita

-Acabamos... enro...llándonos aquí fuera... Pero lo peor no es eso... Es... que lo empecé yo.  
  
Koichi se quedó callado, los ojos fijos en los de su hermano. Un momento después se recostó en su saco.  
  
-Pues... no sé... Piensa en si te gustó... y si lo repetirías... -murmuró provocando que la cara de Kouji casi brillara de vergüenza en la oscuridad.  
  
-Hombre... Claro que me gustó... ¡Pero en cuanto empezamos a calentarnos me metí corriendo en casa! -aclaró muy apurado. El otro parecía repentinamente incómodo, por lo que se subió la cremallera hasta la nariz. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz cansina y triste.  
  
-No sé, Kouji. Supongo que eso ya depende de ti. No puedo decidir en tu lugar...  
  
"...más que nada porque ya sé la respuesta..."  
  
Los ojos azules del menor brillaron con el reflejo de luz amarilla proveniente del pasillo. Le miraban a él.  
  
-¿Koichi? -llamó- ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
Nada. Sólo silencio y negrura. Anduvo a gatas por encima de la cama hasta donde yacía su gemelo. Párpados cerrados, respiración profunda y regular. Kouji miró el indicador luminoso del reloj de su mesita: 2:05.  
  
"Hora de dormir, supongo"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kouji despertó a las siete de la mañana zarandeado por su hermano. De no saber que era imposible, habría pensado que tenía las pestañas pegadas con cola. Mientras se frotaba los doloridos globos oculares, oía su nombre una y otra vez en boca de Koichi.  
  
-Mmm, ¿qué pasa? -balbuceó, no del todo despierto. Si no dormía sus ocho horas diarias, no lograría centrarse en todo el día.  
  
Terminó de espabilarse cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo y sintió la cabeza de su hermano en su hombro.  
  
-Perdón -escuchó.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Kouji estaba estupefacto. ¿Por qué le pasaban a él esas cosas?  
  
-Sólo perdóname -dijo Koichi- Me hice el dormido porque no te quería escuchar.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no? -preguntó sorprendido.  
  
En lugar de contestar, éste le abrazó más fuerte. Viendo que no saldría prenda de aquella boca, Minamoto enterró la cara en su hombro y le devolvió el abrazo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya restregó la cara por la almohada, intentando -una vez más- protegerse de los rayos del sol, y renegando de paso de la maldita hora en que su madre decidió utilizar las cortinas para un disfraz de carnaval de Shinya. Y hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma.  
  
-Taku, dice mamá que te levantes de una puñetera vez o vendrá ella a sacarte de la cama y te arrastrará de un pie hasta descoyuntarte los huesos -recitó su hermano mientras le cogía de los pelos. Él se soltó de un tirón y le miró adormilado.  
  
-¿En serio ha dicho eso?  
  
-No, yo le añadí la parte guay. En realidad dijo que se te iba a enfriar el desayuno.  
  
¡Tener hermanos para esto!  
  
-Venga, lárgate de aquí. Déjame dormir un ratito más... -refunfuñó.  
  
-¿Para qué, si total no vas a poder pegar ojo? Llevo toda la noche oyéndote dar vueltas.  
  
El castaño enterró la cara en la almohada con un suspiro bien audible. Shinya se descalzó, se sentó en la cama de su hermano y comenzó a jugar con sus pies.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, hermanito? -preguntó- ¿Por qué estás triste?  
  
-Problemas -suspiró.  
  
-¿Con quién?  
  
-Con un amigo.  
  
-Es una chica.  
  
-¡No es una chica!  
  
-ES una chica. ¿Estáis saliendo?  
  
Takuya se dio la vuelta en la cama, malhumorado, y se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas. Shinya se tiró encima para molestar. Al cabo d unos segundos su hermano emergió con la cara completamente roja y el pelo revuelto, gritando algo sobre "necesitar respirar para seguir viviendo".  
  
-¡Tú! -berreó- ¡A ver si tienes más cuidado!  
  
El pequeño le ignoró completamente. Colgóse de su cuello y, balanceándose, canturreó:  
  
-¡A Taku le gusta una chiiiica! ¡A Taku le gusta una chiiiica! ¡Taku tiene nooooovia!  
  
-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! -siseó. Por suerte sus mejillas no pudieron enrojecer más de lo que ya estaban por la falta de aire.  
  
-Eres un rollo, hermano -soltó el pequeño de pronto- ¿Qué haces un sábado por la mañana metido en la cama teniendo novia? ¡Queda con ella de una puñetera vez!  
  
Sin más preámbulos se descolgó de su hermano y, dejándole perplejo, salió del cuarto a paso ligero. El castaño se preguntó en qué punto el enano había empezado a darle lecciones del corazón.  
  
-¡Eh, Shinya!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Deja de decir "puñetera"!  
  
-¡Puñetera, puñetera, puñetera! ¡Nnn!  
  
Takuya le tiró una zapatilla.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonó seis veces. Kouji prácticamente se lanzó escaleras abajo para alcanzar el teléfono antes que el contestador automático, inmediatamente seguido por un Koichi en pijama y cepillándose los dientes.  
  
-¿¡¡Diga!!? -vociferó nada más descolgar, sin darse cuenta de que iba a poner en pie a toda la urbanización. La voz de Shinya resonó aburrida por el auricular.  
  
-¿Está la novia de Taku? -escuchó.  
  
-¿¡La qué!? -Kou se quedó a cuadros.  
  
-A mí me ha dicho que llame a tu casa, así que no me preguntes.  
  
-Eeeh... sí, un momento, ahora se pone...  
  
Tratando de pensar lo más rápido posible, Kouji oteó a su alrededor frenético, buscando cualquier cosa que...  
  
Su mirada se posó en su hermano.  
  
...Pudiera pasar por la falsa novia de Takuya.  
  
-¡¡Toma, cógelo!! -exclamó, mangándole el teléfono en las manos y corriendo a por el inalámbrico. Koichi se quedó mirando el aparato con cara de espanto mientras Minamoto le hacía señas desesperadas para que contestase.  
  
-¿D...Diga? -tartamudeó.  
  
-Tú no eres la novia de Taku. Tú eres un tío -saltó la voz de Shinya al otro lado de la línea. Esto puso nervioso al chaval, que comenzó a revolverse inquieto. Su gemelo escuchaba la conversación con el otro aparato; ponía cara de súplica. Encima eso, tenía que ayudarle...  
  
-Eeh... No, verás, es que ella no se quiere poner, yo soy el hermano de Kouji. Si me lo dices a mí se lo transmitiré.  
  
-¿Y para qué te pones tú? ¿No se podía quedar Kouji? -inquirió escéptico. Joder con el niño, para ser tan pequeño era muy desconfiado...  
  
-Es que se estaba meando, ¿te vale eso? -replicó, histérico ya. Su hermano le clavó el codo en las costillas.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así, te creo -dijo Shinya, aunque no sonaba del todo convencido- Pues mira, aquí mi hermano dice que si quiere quedar con él -de fondo la voz de éste gritó algo inteligible, a lo que el pequeño contestó una grosería. Acto seguido, volvió su atención al aparato- Dice que sólo para hablar... y yo me lo creo.  
  
Una gota resbaló por la frente del gemelo mayor.  
  
-Un momento que le pregunte... -miró a Kouji. Éste negaba con la cabeza de una manera que parecía que se le iba a descoyuntar el cuello- Eh... Dice que sí. ¿A qué hora?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡KOICHI!!!!!!  
  
El susodicho colgó el auricular unos segundos después.  
  
-En treinta minutos te pasa a buscar -informó- Y por cierto, si no pensabas contarme que ese "alguien" era Takuya, se te ha chafado el plan ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Treinta y ocho minutos más tarde, hizo su aparición por el extremo más elevado de la calle el joven Takuya Kanbara, quien hacía considerables esfuerzos por correr y respirar al mismo tiempo. Divisó a lo lejos la figura de un adolescente, apoyado en la verja de una de las casas por las que pasaba. Estaba visiblemente nervioso a pesar de la lejanía, pues no dejaba de mirarse los pies y alternar talón-puntera talón-puntera...  
  
-¡¡¡¡KYAAAAA, LLEGO TARDEEEEEEEE!!!! -chilló, llamando su atención.  
  
La pendiente hizo que acelerara la velocidad de su carrera. En unos segundos se encontró estampado contra el muro... y con Kouji entre la pared y su cuerpo.  
  
Koichi nunca había visto a alguien ponerse tan colorado en tan poco tiempo. Cerró la ventana para seguir recogiendo sus cosas y se encontró con que de sus ojos caían lágrimas sin parar, lágrimas por su hermano. Sabía que estaba mal, que no era correcto, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Aquello no era un capricho, no simple atracción; era algo más... era mucho más.  
  
Silenciosamente, se arrastró pared abajo hasta el suelo y lloró, lloró mucho rato, hasta que se le secaron las lágrimas. Entonces volvió a mirar afuera a través del ventanal. Pero aquellos dos ya se habían ido.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya respiró profundamente. Bien...  
  
No, la sangre seguía sin circular por su cerebro. Más bien se estaba agolpando en ciertas partes que...  
  
¡Basta de pensar en eso, pervertido! Aunque ciertamente la situación no era para menos: dos chicos bien pegaditos estampados el uno contra el otro en una pared de ladrillo sonrojándose a marchas forzadas... ¡No, no! ¡No pienses en eso! ¡Mantén la cabeza fría, leches!  
  
Levantó la vista hacia la cara de Kouji, preguntándose si se habría untado pegamento en la camiseta, porque su cuerpo no era quien a separarse de él. Oh, oh. Nariz arrugada en señal de disgusto, ojos fuertemente cerrados y dientes apretados. Takuya se apartó de sopetón, dándose cuenta de dónde y cómo estaban.  
  
-¡Perdón! ¡Ya sé que no te gusta que te toquen! -exclamó. Kouji no prestó atención y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.  
  
-No es por eso -gruñó- Es que me diste un buen golpe contra el muro. Ahora me saldrá un chichón -al ver la cara de angustia del chico, suavizó un poco la voz- Pero bueno, no es nada. Ni siquiera estoy sangrando... Y...  
  
Se interrumpió un segundo sólo para mentalizarse de lo que iba a decir (y de paso, a añadir unas pinceladas más de color a su rostro, pasando del rojo tomate al berenjena intenso en tiempo récord).  
  
-Y no... no me molesta que me toques... Ya no...  
  
Y sólo cuando vio la cara que ponía Takuya, se dio cuenta de su error:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡NO ME ESTABA REFIRIENDO A ESO!!!!! //////_///////  
  
El castaño rió con ganas, le agarró por la muñeca y echó a correr cuesta abajo. Kouji le seguía a duras penas, trastabillando y tropezándose con todo cuanto encontraba a su paso. Se puso a dar voces.  
  
-¿¡¡Qué haces, loco!!? ¿¡Adónde vamos!?  
  
-¡¡No sé!! -respondió Taku, riendo a gritos- ¡¡Tengo ganas de correr!! ¡Vamos a jugar a fútbol!  
  
-¿¡Fútbol!?  
  
-¡Fútbol!  
  
-¡No me gusta el fútbol!  
  
Doblaron la esquina. Y entonces Koichi salió a la ventana frotándose los ojos; pero no les vio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¡¡Estoy agotado!!  
  
La hierba mojada recibió como un colchón el cuerpo de Kouji cuando éste se dejó caer de espaldas sobre ella. Se quedó mirando al cielo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba asalvajado tratando de recuperar su ritmo normal y Takuya daba los últimos toques al balón antes de tirarse a lo bruto a su lado.  
  
-Menos mal que dijiste que no te gustaba -jadeó éste- No chutas mal.  
  
-Bueno -la respiración del moreno era ya la normal- Te aseguro que paseando a mi perro se gana consistencia en las piernas.  
  
-¡Tienes un perro! ¡Qué chulo! ¿Y de qué raza es?  
  
-Es un pastor alemán. Se llama Hiro.  
  
-Hala, qué guay... A mí mis padres no me dejan tener animales, ¿sabes? Supongo que con Shinya tengo más que suficiente -comenzó a reír, contagiando a su compañero.  
  
Takuya se incorporó ligeramente hasta quedar sentado en la hierba y se fijó en que Kouji tenía un poco de barro en la mejilla. Se agachó para limpiárselo.  
  
-Tienes algo en la cara -murmuró- Espera, que te lo quito.  
  
No bien sus dedos hubieron rozado la piel del moreno, se quedó paralizado: visto desde fuera, bien se podría malinterpretar la escena... Y para colmo, la piel bajo sus yemas era tan suave y cálida, tan tierna y tan... apetecible...  
  
¡Hentaieces no, Takuya, hentaieces no!  
  
Por su parte, Kouji no parecía menos afectado que él: estaba realmente aterrado, podía sentir sus músculos contraídos y su respiración de nuevo acelerada. Qué raro, ¿por qué se ponía así sólo con un ligero roce? De sí mismo lo entendía; claro, era él el enamorado; pero, ¿de Kouji?  
  
Entonces su mente descendió de las alturas y se encontró con que la distancia entre ellos dos se había reducido considerablemente en los últimos segundos sin que el cuerpo le hubiera pedido permiso al cerebro. "¡Apártate, apártate, apártate! ¡Se va a enfadar!" gritaba su corteza cerebral; "¡Vamos, adelante!" contradecía su hipotálamo. Y entre tanto grito, el castaño se estaba volviendo tarumba.  
  
Tras una dura batalla el instinto animal ganó terreno y finalmente derrotó al sentido común con una victoria estrepitosa. Takuya, con la determinación (y la vergüenza) pintada en la faz, plantó una mano a cada lado de la cara de Kouji y se dispuso a probar sus labios, dejando de lado la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de no forzar las cosas. El moreno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué haces? -preguntó, asustado.  
  
El otro no contestó.  
  
-Takuya, para por favor -ni caso- Takuya... -se acercó más...- ¡Takuya...! -...y cerró los ojos...- ¡¡Taku!!  
  
Kouji giró la cabeza, escapando por los pelos al beso. Se quedó mirando a un lado, a una de las manos que ejercían las veces de prisión, mientras su corazón latía como loco y la presión de unos labios en su mejilla se desvanecía. Taku se retiró de encima suyo con una sombra de culpabilidad en la cara.  
  
"Perdón" fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de girarse para ocultar la solitaria lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
-Terminé.  
  
Kouji echó hacia atrás el respaldo de su silla y estiró los brazos; estuvo así unos segundos hasta que su espalda dejó de doler, cerró de un manotazo la libreta de Filosofía en la que había estado trabajando, escupió los restos mortales de su boli Bic dentro de la papelera (junto a otros cinco de la semana pasada) y se deshizo la coleta, que ya dolía la cabeza de tan apretada la tenía. Sus ojos fueron a parar al calendario de sobremesa que tenía enfrente, más concretamente al día marcado con una fotopegatina que les mostraba a Takuya y a él haciendo el imbécil delante de la cámara. Un par de gotitas se escurrieron por su frente.  
  
-Ay ay ay... -suspiró. Estuvo pensativo unos momentos y después alargó la mano y alcanzó el inalámbrico.  
  
Tuu, tuu, tuu...  
  
-¿Taku? -respondió- Ah, hola. ¿Está tu hermano? ¿Le dices que se ponga?  
  
...  
  
-Oh, por última vez, Shinya, NO SÉ QUIÉN ES SU NOVIA. ¿Me lo quieres pasar?  
  
El moreno esperó impaciente a que el pequeño literalmente le berreara al chico que se pusiera al teléfono, y una vez lo hizo, se le fue toda la fuerza por la boca.  
  
-Ah, esto... ¡Hola! -tartamudeó- ¿Has terminado los deberes? ...No sé por qué pregunto. Y... eh... ¿esta tarde podrás quedar? ...Sí, me he acordado... Sí, vale... Vale... ¿Entonces me paso antes por el videoclub? ¡De acuerdo, cogeré Liberad a Willy! No sé por qué te gusta tanto esa cosa... Ajá... OK, nos vemos... Nos vemos... Chao...  
  
Apretó el botón rojo, preguntándose cómo podía ser que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de que la factura telefónica era tan alta por culpa de las continuas (y laaaaargas) llamadas a su novio.  
  
...  
  
Y sí, por fin se había acostumbrado a llamarle así, aunque jamás lo pronunciaba en voz alta, ni siquiera delante de Takuya.  
  
Instintivamente comenzó a darle vueltas al portarretratos giratorio. Se fijó un poco en las nuevas fotos que había puesto: a un lado, siempre visible, una foto de grupo del día que volvieron al mundo real, tomada en el hospital por una de las enfermeras; al otro estaba él mismo siendo abrazado por su madre y su hermano gemelo. Los tres sonreían.  
  
Miró largamente la cara alegre de Koichi. Él era el único, aparte de ellos dos, que sabía lo suyo con Takuya. Si es que se podía llamar así, porque realmente no habían hecho nada en todo ese tiempo...  
  
Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sus dedos marcaban solos el número de su casa, y mucho antes de poder colgar, la voz de su hermano resonaba por el auricular.  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
-Hola, Koichi -dijo- Adivina qué día es hoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimura colgó el teléfono. Paseó su vista por todas las cosas que había en el dormitorio, posándose finalmente en el corcho repleto de recortes, fotos y demás papeles más o menos útiles. El resto de la habitación estaba impoluta, de manera que toda la porquería se le acumulaba ahí. Debajo de un montón de recibos, billetes de autobús que no sabía por qué seguía guardando, listas de deberes y unas cuantas fotos que se cayeron al suelo nada más tocarlas, encontró pinchado un calendario de bolsillo. Cogió el rotulador verde y marcó aquel día con una cara triste. Exactamente un mes atrás otro dibujo igual le miraba con ojos apenados. Koichi suspiró.  
  
-Debo de ser masoquista o algo. Mira que apuntar SU aniversario con OTRA persona...  
  
Apiló el montón de fotos en el escritorio, esperando acordarse de comprar un álbum donde guardarlas más tarde. Una de ellas, idéntica a la que Kouji tenía en su portarretratos, se le cayó del taco. Al recogerla pudo fijarse en quienes estaban representados en ella: su hermano, todavía llorando, mantenía el abrazo a duras penas, pues todos los demás se le habían echado encima. En el centro justo estaba él mismo, sentado en la camilla con la mascarilla de oxígeno colgando de su cuello siendo avasallado por todos sus amigos. Y a su lado, también abrazándole, estaba Takuya.  
  
Le entraron ganas de quemar la foto.  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ÉL y no YO?" pensó.  
  
-Jeh. Porque él no es su hermano gemelo. Simple -masculló para sí.  
  
Dobló el pedazo de papel dos veces y lo metió en la cartera. Si iba a torturarse, mejor que lo hiciera en clase; al menos se entretendría. Luego se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared por intentar engañarse a sí mismo: lo único que quería era ver a Kouji. Y aquello...  
  
...Se estaba volviendo enfermizo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Casa en orden, bien. Reproductor de vídeo que funciona, bien. Pizza en el horno, bien. Bolsa de palomitas para microondas, bien. Microondas, bien. Costa despejada...  
  
...  
  
Costa no despejada.  
  
-¡¡¡SHINYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -retumbó el grito en la casa. El pobre niño soltó el mando de la videoconsola y acudió de inmediato ante su hermano.  
  
-¿¡Qué pasa, qué pasa!? ¿¡Se quema algo!? -preguntó asustado.  
  
-Tu trasero, como no salgas de aquí pitando. Necesito la casa desalojada en menos de media hora. Vete a dormir a casa de algún amigo.  
  
-¿Que me vaya...? ¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza! ¿Cómo voy a ir así sin avisar?  
  
-Toma mil yenes. Y ahora largo.  
  
-¡Hasta luego, hermanitooooooo! ¡Que lo pases bien con tu novia! Y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a papá y mamá... ¡si me cuentas luego lo que hicisteis!  
  
-¡¡Tú, pervertido!! ¡¡Fuera de aquí!!  
  
Un cuarto de hora después, Shinya salió por piernas con la mochila a la espalda y Takuya pudo continuar con su inventario.  
  
-Decíamos... Costa despejada, OK. Sofá mullidito, OK. Videojuegos colocados por orden alfabético... OK. ¿Qué me falta?  
  
...  
  
-¡¡Mierda, no me he duchado!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouji picó por decimonovena vez aquella noche al timbre de los Kanbara, y en esa ocasión dejó el dedo en el botón un bueeeen rato. Tras aguantar el chirriante pitido unos momentos, escuchó pasos acelerados detrás de la puerta, y ésta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un Takuya completamente empapado y chorreando agua por los cuatro costados envuelto en una toalla tan grande que arrastraba por el suelo. El moreno parpadeó incómodo.  
  
-Esto... ¿Vengo en mal momento? -preguntó.  
  
-¡¡No!! ¡Pasa! Es que se me olvidó ducharme a la hora, y tuve que meterme aprisa y corriendo, y entonces con el ruido del agua no te oí llamar, y salí de la bañera tal cual estaba, y... -soltó atropelladamente. Minamoto intentó digerir el torrente de palabras de golpe y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba sentado en el sofá del cuarto de estar de su compañero con un bol de palomitas en la mano mientras éste se ponía algo de ropa encima. Cuando llegó a la sala, lo hizo llenando el ambiente de algo que olía como...  
  
-¿Colonia para hombre? -olisqueó Kou. Takuya enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo.  
  
-¿Tanta me eché? -quiso saber.  
  
-Eh... Sí, bastante... Pero no me desagrada, si eso te sirve -añadió.  
  
El castaño se alisó compulsivamente el cuello de la camisa.  
  
-Ah, bien... -barbotó.  
  
-¿De dónde la sacaste, si se puede saber?  
  
-Se la cogí a mi padre. Es loción para después del afeitado.  
  
-¿Ya te afeitas?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Y entonces para qué te echas eso?  
  
-No lo sé...  
  
Gota de litro y medio.  
  
Silencio incómodo. Kouji que coge una cinta de una bolsa de plástico.  
  
-...¿Ponemos una peli?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¡Vamos, Willy! ¡Salta! ¡¡Sé libreeeeeeeeee!!  
  
El brazo del moreno resbaló del reposabrazos del sofá, su cabeza cayó a un lado e inmediatamente se volvió a levantar.  
  
-...Dios mío, qué coñazo de película... -refunfuñó- Taku, ¿en serio estás viendo esta...? ¿...Por qué estás rojo?  
  
Takuya apartó la vista ipso facto, y mientras murmuraba que necesitaba ir al baño, se levantó y salió del cuarto. Kouji se le quedó mirando fijamente.  
  
-¡¡Huye, Willy!! ¡¡Nada hacia la libertad!!  
  
-... -_-UUUUU  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Una vez en el baño, abrió el grifo y se salpicó la cara con el agua fría. Cuando vio que no le servía para nada, llenó la pila y sumergió la cabeza entera en el helor. No consiguió sino empaparse también la ropa con el agua que chorreaba por su cabello. Rápidamente se frotó con una toalla, tratando ahora de entrar un poco en calor. Salió de allí con la nariz colorada.  
  
La imagen estática en la pantalla del televisor le dio la bienvenida. Kouji sostenía el mando en la palma de la mano, si bien sus dedos apenas lo estaban sujetando. Tirado como estaba encima del sofá, roncando ligeramente, ocupaba con las piernas el sitio de Takuya, de manera que éste optó por rodear el sofá y apoyar los codos en el respaldo, con la cara entre las manos. No era una postura muy cómoda para ver la tele (estaba de pies), pero la vista que tenía lo compensaba.  
  
-Supongo que tenías sueño, ¿eh? -susurró el castaño, más para sí que para él. Pasó un dedo por los párpados cerrados del chico.  
  
"Ay..." suspiró. Recostó la cabeza sobre el brazo y cerró los ojos durante cinco minutos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Kouji le estaba observando. Ya no estaba tumbado, sino más bien ligeramente incorporado y sosteniéndose con sus codos. Su mirada era firme. Se levantó del todo, y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Takuya, arrimó su cara a la propia y le besó.  
  
+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+  
  
N. de la A: ^_^UU Se está poniendo chunga la cosa. Nada que comentar sobre este capítulo, aparte de que es estúpido XD Tampoco es que parezca que os interese mucho, pero como este fic está hecho para mis hermanas pues... ¡Claro que siempre se agradecen los reviews! :P  
  
HilaryDuffMetamorphosis: Hay muchos fics en inglés, ¿por qué tendría yo que cambiar el idioma del mío? No digo que no me dé un pronto un día y me ponga a traducirlo, pero si quiero escribir en español puedo perfectamente hacerlo, ¿no te parece? No es un idioma que tenga pocos hablantes, me parece a mí. Ah, y podría haber contestado perfectamente en inglés, pero me sentía un poco tocapelotas XD De todas formas, gracias por tu review ^_^  
  
Jessica Kyoyama: Seguidora de Mankin, por lo que veo ^w^ Gracias por darle un diez a mi fic :P Se hace lo que se puede XDDD Y gracias también por hacerme caso y leer su fic, estoy segura de que estará encantada ^w^  
  
Eleone: ¡Oneechan! ¿Viste? ¿Viste? ¡La publicidad funciona! XDDD Ne, debo terminar el tercer capítulo... ¡Pero tu deberías hacer lo mismo con TOOOODOS tus fics! :P Ea, ya lo sabes, no te doy mas la vara XDD ¡Asias por el review! ^*^  
  
^_^UUUU Bueno, pues eso es todo. Visitad el fic de mi hermaaaana ^__^ "Secretos" se titula. Ya, ya sé que ya lo dije XD Por si hay alguien que todavía no se ha enterado :P ¡Y mandad reviews! Rally los ama *____*  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~  
  
¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!! ¡¡¡Merry Xmas!!! ¡¡¡Joyeux Nöel!!! Y lo diría también en japonés, pero sólo sé decir "Feliz Año Nuevo" XD  
  
+~*~+ ¡¡¡Y ahora, que la leyenda evolucione!!! +~*~+ 


	3. Begin to fall

Takuya se apartó jadeando, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de suceder. Casi tenía la sensación de haberse dormido y estar soñando... Porque no encontraba otra explicación (eso, o que alguien le había hecho una lobotomía a Kouji mientras estaba en el baño): ¡le había BESADO! ¡¡Él!! ¡A Takuya! ¡Y por voluntad propia! No, no, aquí estaba pasando algo muy raro... ¡Extraterrestres! Sí, esa era la explicación...  
  
Kouji, mientras tanto, retiró el brazo de sus hombros y volvió a su posición anterior (o sea, despatarrado en el sofá). Pasaron unos segundos hasta que quien nos ocupa se percató de que el moreno había vuelto a dormirse como si tal cosa. Miró sus labios entreabiertos, tan suaves, tan calentitos, tan monos... Y sin pensarlo más, se tiró encima y tomó posesión de aquellas tierras no con una bandera, sino con su boca. Kouji despertó de inmediato y a punto estuvo de ponerse a gritar. Aprovechó el momento en que el castaño se separó unos centímetros a fin de respirar para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo.  
  
-Es evidente.  
  
-¡Ya, pero ¿por qué?!  
  
-Tú lo hiciste primero.  
  
Minamoto se quedó a cuadros y enrojeció hasta las orejas.  
  
-¿E... Era real? ¡¡Creía que estaba soñando!! -balbuceó. Su compañero sonrió desmesuradamente.  
  
-Entonces ya somos dos.  
  
-Ay, Dios mío... -dijo masajeándose las sienes.  
  
-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No te gustó? -preguntó.  
  
"¡Yupi! ¡Está intentando que me explote la cara de vergüenza!"  
  
-...Sin comentarios... -gruñó. Entonces Takuya dejó de sonreír y se apartó del todo. Kouji recogió sus piernas para dejarle sitio.  
  
Un silencio pesado descendió sobre ellos durante unos segundos, hasta que el antiguo líder de los niños elegidos decidió romperlo:  
  
-...Entonces... ¿quieres que lo dejemos? -inquirió con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Aquello cayó como una losa sobre el moreno, quien abrió los ojos hasta el punto de casi salírsele de las cuencas.  
  
-¿De...jarlo? -preguntó temeroso- ¿Hoy?  
  
-Sí, hoy. Ahora mismo -respondió- Porque no quiero mantener una relación no correspondida por una de las partes... No sería justo para ninguno de los dos.  
  
El moreno se quedó sin habla. Desgraciadamente, Takuya lo interpretó como una afirmación.  
  
-...De acuerdo, entonces.  
  
Reclinó la cabeza en el cojín, seguramente para impedir que le cayeran las lágrimas.  
  
Kouji bajó la vista a sus rodillas.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó. "Se me está acelerando la respiración... como cuando intentas no llorar... ¿Por qué estoy a punto de hacerlo?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya Kanbara no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos estaban demasiado cargados de agua, y algunas gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Rápidamente los limpió con la tela del cojín.  
  
-Una lágrima... -escuchó decir a Kouji. Rápidamente se giró para que no le viera.  
  
-Perdón -dijo- No quería llorar, pero...  
  
-No -fue interrumpido- Yo me estaba refiriendo a ésta de aquí.  
  
Takuya observó estupefacto la marca que efectivamente una lágrima había dejado en los pantalones de Kouji. Lentamente, subió la vista hasta encontrar su cara, por la que dos hileras de agua salada descendían desde sus ojos. El chico parecía tan sorprendido como él.  
  
-¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó al cabo de un rato.  
  
-¿Por qué lloras tú? -rebatió.  
  
-Porque te quiero y no quiero romper -contestó sin dudar un instante.  
  
-Bueno, pues... yo por lo mismo.  
  
Nunca nadie pensó que una mandíbula podía abrirse tanto como la de Takuya en aquel momento, lo mismo que nadie supuso jamás que un día Kouji expresaría sus sentimientos por alguien... delante de ese alguien. Una vez se hubo repuesto de la sorpresa, Kanbara volvió a preguntar:  
  
-Entonces... ¿seguimos saliendo?  
  
-...Seguimos saliendo -contestó Minamoto, sonrojado como ninguno.  
  
Takuya le miró con ojitos brillantes.  
  
-Así que... ¿vamos a celebrar más aniversarios a partir de ahora? -exclamó.  
  
-...Sí, muchos más...  
  
-¡Genial! ¿Te puedo besar ya?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo lechoso sin apenas moverse.  
  
My thoughts go into the spirals of darkness  
  
Crumble into pieces and fall into the sky  
  
In the spaces between the deeply troubled heart  
  
Look for the words  
  
My sins start again  
  
Subió el volumen de la música; no quería que su madre le escuchase.  
  
Se apartó el pelo de la cara.  
  
-Mierda, mierda, mierda... Otra vez así no... -murmuró. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, donde encontró la foto de marras totalmente arrugada. La estrujó aún más entre sus dedos.  
  
"Me prometí que no la iba a mirar en todo el día, maldita sea..."  
  
I can see the presence smiling together and disappearing  
  
I even can´t see the words running away The sky of lies I held just a little  
  
The pieces of sympathy tremble with the screams of silence  
  
Just hold the end of something and the colourless memories and fall into the skies  
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tapado hasta las cejas con las cobijas, sintiéndose el último y más miserable deshecho humano del mundo.  
  
I´m unstoppable... I begin to fall Because I want to hold you a little  
  
Kouji, Kouji, Kouji... Era siempre Kouji, sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne; estaba en su corazón, su cabeza y sus manos...  
  
Y...  
  
...También en su cara.  
  
Porque cada vez que se miraba en el espejo ahí estaba su hermano. Alegre, triste, enfadado... Siempre sintiendo lo mismo que él, siempre junto a él. Y ahora, de repente, era como si eso se hubiera desvanecido. Su presencia ya no le acompañaba.  
  
Koichi... estaba solo.  
  
Just like the dying candles  
  
I fall to sleep  
  
Old...shining light makes me listen  
  
Se dio la vuelta en la cama y enterró la cara en las almohadas.  
  
The skies of lies I held a little...  
  
...  
  
"¿Pero qué importa ahora?"  
  
"Ya... no hay nadie a quien le importe cómo me sienta. Ni siquiera a Kouji. Sin eso, ¿qué más da todo? ¿Qué importancia tiene enfadarse o entristecerse?"  
  
"Cuando las cosas son así... ya no tiene sentido intentar cambiarlas."  
  
The sad memories no one knows begin to disappear  
  
I pretend I'm "Human" but I trace black pictures with my ripped finger  
  
The pieces of sympathy tremble with the screams of silence  
  
Just hold the end of something and the colourless memories and fall into the skies  
  
Suspiró, y las sábanas danzaron con su aliento. Se abrazó a sí mismo, deseando no volver a caer en aquel abismo en que se sumergió un mes atrás, cuando creyó que no iba a poder salir de aquella negrura por sí mismo... Y al parecer, sólo había logrado asomarse a la boca del pozo.  
  
No one can stop it.... You begin to fall  
  
No one can stop it.... Fall into the sky  
  
No one can stop it.... I begin to fall with you  
  
Tumbado en la cama, mirando a la pared.  
  
Amándole.  
  
Because I held "now" a little  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de su compañero, que le respondió atrapando a su vez los suyos. Se colocó un poco mejor sobre el sofá y continuó con su labor prácticamente encima del chico. Él tenía los ojos cerrados... de manera que decidió probar también, no fuera que con ellos abiertos "trabajara" peor (porque a fin de cuentas tampoco era un experto en aquello). Sí, así estaba mejor, era como más misterioso... No sabía qué haría a continuación la lengua de Kouji...  
  
¿Demasiada información?  
  
Minamoto comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con manos torpes; afortunadamente esto le indicó a Takuya que no era el único novato, así que depositó una suave caricia en su mejilla para tranquilizarle y le rascó bajo la barbilla como a un gatito.  
  
-Taku... -interrumpió el moreno.  
  
-¿Dime?  
  
-Me estás aplastando, déjame ponerme de lado...  
  
Cambiaron la posición, no sin ciertos problemas con enredos de pies y demás, y finalmente pudieron seguir con la labor... durante cinco minutos, porque con la nueva postura el sofá se les quedaba muy estrecho y Kanbara, por ser quien se encontraba en el borde, se fue al suelo estrepitosamente.  
  
-Ayyy... ¿Nos vamos a mi habitación?  
  
No fue hasta después de haberlas pronunciado que se dio cuenta de lo RARO que sonaban aquellas palabras...  
  
Y peor fue la respuesta que le dio Kouji.  
  
-...Bueno... ¿Pero no nos molestarán tus padres?  
  
-No, están de viaje. Segunda luna de miel, o algo así.  
  
-¿Y Shinya?  
  
-Durmiendo en casa de un amigo.  
  
...  
  
-Así que... ¿estamos solos? -preguntó Kouji, mostrando una intensa gama de rojos en su faz.  
  
-Ehm... Sí -contestó el otro, tanto o más avergonzado que él- Te iba a preguntar si te querías quedar a dormir, pero me parece que si lo hago te saldrá humo por las orejas.  
  
-Uhm... Prueba.  
  
-¿Te quieres quedar a dormir?  
  
-Vale. ¿Me salió humo?  
  
-Sólo un poquito -se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso-ventosa en los labios- Mira, ahora sí que sale.  
  
-Idiota...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"¿Éste tendrá alguna camiseta que me llegue por debajo de las rodillas? -////-UU"  
  
Kouji se estaba cambiando en la habitación del chico, mientras que él hacía lo propio en la de su hermano. Como no había llevado el pijama, habían intentado que le entrara alguno de los suyos, pero Takuya era demasiado bajito. Y por culpa de eso se tenía que conformar con una camiseta de propaganda... que seguía siendo, a todas luces, muy corta para él.  
  
-¿Ya estás? -escuchó la voz del muchacho al otro lado de la puerta y trató sin mucho éxito de estirarla hasta taparle los calzoncillos.  
  
-Sï, más o menos.  
  
Takuya entró al cuarto con un cepillo de dientes en las manos y se lo tendió.  
  
-Toma, está nuevo. No se puede ir a la cama con la boca sucia.  
  
-Eso suena mal.  
  
-Y tampoco se puede uno enrollar, ¿te suena eso mejor?  
  
Kouji salió como una flecha directo al baño, ignorándole y tratando de ocultar unas mejillas que ese día parecían dispuestas a batir todos los récords de temperatura. El castaño le siguió riendo entre dientes.  
  
-¿Dónde está la pasta dentífrica?  
  
-En ese armarito. ¿Prefieres fresa o menta? La de fresa es para mi hermano, pero la verdad es que está muy rica. Y la de menta pica mucho, pero es más fresquita. Y antes mis padres compraban una blanqueadora que sabía a chocolate, pero Shinya se la comía y siempre acabábamos en el médico de tanta que tragaba. Eso sí, tenía los dientes blanquísimos.  
  
-Sois una familia muy limpia, ¿eh? -gota de medio litro.  
  
-Para todo, ¿qué te creías?  
  
Gota. Gota GRANDE. De litro y medio como poco.  
  
-La de menta, por favor.  
  
Takuya se la pasó.  
  
-Yo también quiero de esa luego -dijo.  
  
Kouji puso un poco en su cepillo y luego se la devolvió. Éste se echó una cantidad ingente en el suyo.  
  
-...U  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No, nada, nada.  
  
-¿No te has echado muy poca?  
  
-Es que me gusta así.  
  
-No, hombre, le falta pasta. ¿Y sabes dónde más falta?  
  
Ay, ay, ay... Mejor no preguntar...  
  
-¿Dónde?  
  
Vale, tú ni caso. Luego no vengas a pedir cuentas.  
  
-Aquí -y le vació el tubo entero en la nariz.  
  
...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Mecagoen...!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Volvieron a la habitación cubiertos de pies a cabeza de la pasta de dientes, sabor menta, fresa y todo lo que pillaron, enredados en seda dental y con chorretones de champú por toda la ropa.  
  
-Ésta ha sido la pelea más estúpida que he tenido desde el parvulario -sentenció Kouji, intentando al tiempo quitarse un pegote de pasta de la espalda.  
  
-Bueno, todo lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido bastante estúpido, ¿no crees? -agregó Takuya mientras se despegaba los mechones que le habían quedado pringosos. El moreno le lanzó una mirada gélida y se plantó como un poste delante suyo, obligándole a sentarse en la cama.  
  
-¿Todo, todo?  
  
Takuya tembló ligeramente.  
  
-No, todo no.  
  
-Ah, bueno. Pensaba.  
  
De nuevo se besaron. Uy, le estaba cogiendo el tranquillo a eso. Tal vez debería repetirlo más a menudo...  
  
-¿Sabes, Kou? -siseó el castaño, aún temblando- Deberías hacer de malo maloso más a menudo. Te queda bien.  
  
Toda la sangre se le agolpó en la cara tras ese comentario. ¡Vaya, así no había manera de meterse en el papel! Takuya rió y se colgó de su cuello como si de un árbol se tratara; mas pesaba demasiado y le pilló desprevenido... de manera que acabaron los dos encima de la cama, uno encima de otro.  
  
-¿Ahora te toca a ti arriba, señor malvado? -preguntó divertido.  
  
-¡Hazme el favor de no volver a llamarme así! ¡Suena a rollo dominatrix!  
  
-...  
  
-¡¡¡¡JAMÁS!!!!  
  
Él rió por lo bajo, provocando el aumento de color en las mejillas del chico hasta límites insospechados. Y sí, ya era la décima vez en aquel día que se sonrojaba.  
  
Mientras Kouji se abofeteaba a sí mismo por tener las hormonas revueltas, Taku se fijó en su camiseta: arrugada, machada, y en ciertas partes incluso deshilachada... Aparte de que su madre le iba a matar si la veía así, no podía meterse en la cama con eso o se la llenaría de porquería.  
  
-Kou, quítate la camiseta.  
  
O____________o  
  
-¿¡¡¡Cómo diceeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!?  
  
-¡Que no, que no! -exclamó haciendo aspavientos- ¡Que no quería decir eso! ¡Es que me vas a manchar las sábanas con ella puesta!  
  
-Ah -murmuró- Bueno, pues dame otra.  
  
-Verás... es que no tengo -dijo, una gotita resbalando por su frente.  
  
Silencio sepulcral.  
  
-¿Cómo... que no tienes?  
  
-Pues eso, que era la única que tenía limpia...  
  
-¿Y tu padre? ¿Tu hermano? ¿¡Tu madre!? ¿¡Era la ÚNICA camiseta limpia que quedaba en una casa donde se usan TRES tipos de pasta de dientes diferentes!?  
  
-Ehm... Sí ^_^U  
  
-¡¡Yo te mato!! ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste antes de ensuciarla entera!? ¿¡Y ahora qué me pongo!?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¡¡Y una mierda!!  
  
-Pues mi pijama.  
  
-¿Y tú con qué duermes?  
  
-Con los calzoncillos.  
  
-Tú sueñas.  
  
Y podríamos seguir así años, de modo que bastará con decir que acordaron compartir el pijama (uno se pondría la parte superior y el otro la inferior) y a ninguno de los dos se le iría sola la mano.  
  
¡Bien, y ahora sólo queda el problema de la cama! Porque claro, no había sacos de dormir en la casa, y Kouji tampoco se había traído el suyo.  
  
-Pues cogemos el colchón de tu hermano.  
  
-¿Y por qué no duermes conmigo?  
  
-Porque no pegaría ojo en toda la noche. Como si no te conociera.  
  
Takuya puso morritos, ofendido.  
  
-Ya, ya, lo que pasa es que no me quieres...  
  
Y esa es la cabeza de Kouji explotando de vergüenza.  
  
-...y tampoco quieres tus pantalones, por lo que veo -el castaño agarró la prenda, abrió la ventana y se dispuso a lanzarlos lo más lejos posible. El moreno Minamoto se puso pálido.  
  
-No te atreverás -dijo.  
  
-Sí que me atrevo -canturreó el otro- Duerme conmigo o los tiraré. Y me gustará verte salir a buscarlos en calzoncillos.  
  
-Esto es chantaje, ¿lo sabías? -intentó por última vez.  
  
-Lo sé. ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Sí o no? -balanceó los pantalones para darle más énfasis. Kouji suspiró derrotado.  
  
-Vale, vale... Dormiré contigo... Pero ¡ay de ti como se te vaya la mano!  
  
Una enooooooorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Le encantaba ganar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya abrió los ojos en la que debía de ser la quincuagésima vez en los últimos diez minutos. ¿Quién se podría concentrar en dormir teniendo a menos de cinco centímetros a su novio? Él, desde luego, no.  
  
"De acuerdo, Takuya Kanbara, tranquilízate. Piensa en cosas no eróticas. No. No. ¡No! ¡No pienses en que no lleva pantalones! ¿¡Qué te acabo de decir!? ¡¡¡Deja de pensar en *eso*!!!"  
  
El sonido de las continuas bofetadas que se estaba propinando acabó por desvelar a Kouji, quien le miró con los párpados entrecerrados como quien no sabe si está todavía soñando.  
  
-¿Por qué te estás dando tortas? -murmuró atontado.  
  
-Porque no puedo darme una ducha de agua fría -contestó. Kouji reflexionó sobre sus palabras y llegó a la conclusión de que no tenían lógica alguna, de modo que volvió a preguntar:  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Ah.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo... o al menos eso pretendía. Volvió a pensar en lo que había dicho... y ya está, había perdido el sueño. ¡Cómo odiaba desvelarse! Dirigió la vista de nuevo hacia Takuya y preguntó por tercera vez:  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de la ducha?  
  
Éste se dio una última torta antes de contestar.  
  
-¿Qué voy a querer decir? Que la necesito para no hacer tonterías, hombre. Teniéndote casi pegado a mí dentro de una cama, y encima sin pantalones...  
  
El moreno pestañeó un par de veces mientras digería lo dicho.  
  
-...Yo lo tengo peor. Tú por lo menos sólo te lo imaginas porque estoy tapado con las mantas, pero yo a ti te veo sin camisa...  
  
-Pues si te pone tan nervioso como a mí, lo disimulas muy bien -suspiró.  
  
Kouji se arrimó más a su compañero, dejándole estupefacto cuando tomó su cara entre sus manos y le propinó un largo beso en la boca, que terminó con piquitos sueltos en los labios. Después hundió su mirada en los ojos marrones.  
  
-¿Se nota más ahora? -inquirió, mientras Takuya trataba de hacer funcionar su cerebro.  
  
-¿Sabes que cuando estás medio dormido haces cosas muy raras? -preguntó, los ojos como platos, y una media sonrisa en las comisuras.  
  
Sin más dilación sus brazos rodearon al chico y lo estrecharon, su boca se unió a la de él con fuerza... Kouji respondió con igual pasión, acariciando el pelo castaño mientras se abría camino con la lengua. Se separaron y Takuya comenzó a besarle por el cuello, a morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja... Típico pero efectivo. El moreno hizo lo propio a su vez, posando sus labios en diferentes partes de su cara, suavemente... Y con sus dedos trazó dibujos en su espalda que fueron subiendo hasta su nuca, sus hombros, pasaron adelante... Por su clavícula, sus brazos, sus pectorales, su ombligo... y ahí una mano le detuvo.  
  
-¿Adónde vas? -susurró la voz ligeramente ronca de Takuya, en su oído.  
  
Se llevó la mano del muchacho a la boca. Mordió suavemente cada uno de sus dedos y luego los besó, los lamió como si estuvieran cubiertos de algo muy dulce. No podía verle la cara, puesto que estaba apoyada en su hombro, pero los latidos del corazón y su respiración agitada le daban una idea de lo que Kouji estaba sintiendo.  
  
Siguió con su recorrido por la palma de la mano, la muñeca, a lo largo del brazo, por sus hombros... apartó el pijama con la nariz para poder saborear la piel blanca de su cuello sin la molestia de la tela por medio, pero antes de llegar a desabrochar el primer botón, Minamoto se escurrió para abajo capturando sus labios.  
  
-¿Adónde vas tú ahora? -dejó escapar entre beso y beso.  
  
-Adonde tú me digas -contestó el otro, intentando seguir con lo interrumpido.  
  
-Genial, entonces vete a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, que me estoy muriendo de sed -soltó sin piedad, esbozando una media sonrisa. Taku bajó la cabeza y se fue musitando un triste "jo..." por el pasillo. Kouji se desperezó en la cama, contento. Para cuando hubo vuelto con el agua, éste ya se hallaba dormido...  
  
+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+  
  
N. de la A: ^__^ Mmm... Estoy feliz porque me he cortado el pelo... Ahora lo tengo como Jun (Shaman King) cuando se lo deja suelto, solo que un poco más corto por alante :3 Y también estoy feliz porque mañana voy a montar a caballo. Y estoy feliz porque me gusta el fic que estoy escribiendo ^w^  
  
Pobre Koichi... Me duele verle así (aunque sé que no tanto como a mi hermana Eleone), pero es que el angst es tan... bonito... +__+ ¡Y el chico se presta a la situación, yo qué queréis que le haga! A propósito, la canción que utilicé para ese fragmento es la traducción de Tsuioku no Kakera, de Malice Mizer. Si os digo la verdad, no llegué a escucharla ^^UU Pero la letra era bastante apropiada, así que a freír espárragos XDD Si mi Emule se la baja algún día, veré cómo es :3 Y... premio a quien adivine lo que pasa de verdad en ese trozo XDD  
  
Takuya... Kouji... *suspira* Son tan... ricos... *___* Love, love, love... Hippylandia... XDDD Mejor me ignoráis. Demos paso a los reviews :3  
  
Kory Asakura: Otro diez :D ¡Gracias! Jo, pero si tan bueno es, recibo demasiados pocos reviews... -.- ¡Soy una coleccionista de ellos, me tenéis que ayudar! ;__;  
  
Ealnr Vingil: Jo, chica, tu nick es prácticamente impronunciable XD Tienes razón, hay muy pocos... pero ya verás, esto se animará enseguida y se llenara de fics Takouji +___+ *soñando despierta* Hala, hala, toma hentaieces XDDD Y sí, me encantan los reviews largos sin sentido, son los más divertidos XDD Mi messenger es rallychan@hotmail.com, pero te advierto que no lo uso mucho ^^UU Mejor dame tú el tuyo y te agrego al que sí uso (que no pongo aquí porque no quiero que se me llene de gente, como me pasó con el otro -_-U) Ah, y si vas a hacerte el harakiri con un rotulador, procura que esté bien afilado porque si no va a doler mucho, mucho XDDDD  
  
Nat-chan07: Asias :P Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lalala *se va corriendo y saltando moviendo su nuevo corte de pelo*  
  
German Asakura: Cuántos shamaniáticos ^w^ Oye, si me hablas en inglés también te entiendo, ¿eh? XDD Muchas gracias por tu diez (¡El tercero! ¡El tercero! Ya podía opinar así la profesora de lengua, cerda asquerosa que me pone un cuatro, la muy guarra... ¡¡A ver si escribes tú fanfics como los míos, adoradora del Papa!! ¡Enséñanos algo de vez en cuando, para variar! XP) Ah, eh... en fin XDD Mejor me voy a la camita que me parece que se me está yendo la pinza mucho... XDDDD  
  
A ver, ¿qué fic tenéis que visitaaar? El de mi hermana, muy bien... De hecho, los de todas mis hermaaaanas :D Natty, Eleone y Bratty, no tenéis pérdida. Las tres son excelentes escritoras ^^ ¿Y qué más tenéis que haceeer? Dejarme reviews, muy bien también... XDDDDD Esto parece Barrio Sésamo, qué patético...  
  
Bueno, hala, hala, os dejo, que son casi las tres de la mañana y tanta hentaiez me está colapsando el cerebro XD  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~  
  
¡¡Feliz Navidad!! ^_^  
  
+~*~+ ¡¡¡Y ahora, que la leyenda evolucione!!! +~*~+ 


	4. Enfermo no, enamorado

La puerta se abrió suavemente, mostrando la figura a contraluz de una mujer algo rellenita, con pelo liso negro y cara de preocupación.  
  
-¿Koichi? -llamó en susurros- ¿Estás despierto?  
  
-Sí, mamá -contestó una voz cansada desde la cama. Ella se acercó y se sentó a un lado.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? -posó su mano sobre la mejilla del chico- Estás ardiendo...  
  
-Estoy bien -negó el muchacho, rehuyendo el toque. Su madre le miró suspicaz.  
  
-Pero estás muy rojo y sudado... Seguro que tienes fiebre. Te voy a poner el termómetro.  
  
-Que no... -refunfuñó. Demasiado tarde, ya la oía revolver en el cuarto de baño en pos del instrumento. Disimuladamente se secó las manos y frente con la funda de la almohada.  
  
-Aquí está -murmuró la madre volviendo en posesión del tubito relleno de mercurio. Se agachó al lado de su hijo- ¿Boca o axila?  
  
-Boca.  
  
-Levanta la lengua.  
  
El cristal estaba muy frío. Koichi odiaba ponerse enfermo por eso, no soportaba el termómetro helado en contacto con su piel... Por suerte con la saliva caliente se notaba menos.  
  
"Vuelvo en cinco minutos, no te muevas mucho" oyó decir a su madre. Cuando se dio la vuelta, estaba de nuevo sólo en la habitación.  
  
Un suspiro revoloteó en la oscuridad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plic. Una gota cayó en la seca acera de la urbanización. Dos más la acompañaron, plic, plic. Muy pronto la lluvia comenzó a arreciar, golpeando contra las paredes de ladrillo de las casas, encharcando los caminos de cemento de los patios ajardinados. El viento empujó una ventana entreabierta de la casa cuyo cartel rezaba "Kanbara".  
  
En la cama situada bajo esa ventana, dos chavales de unos trece o catorce años dormitaban el uno en los brazos del otro, no demasiado vestidos. Una de esas lágrimas de lluvia se coló arrastrada por los vientos e impactó de lleno en el ojo cerrado del de pelo negro. Aún hicieron falta tres o cuatro más para que el chico se despertara, gruñera, e intentara a duras penas cerrar la ventana con la mano que no tenía aprisionada bajo el cuerpo del otro muchacho. Al ver que no lo conseguía, levantó un pie y de golpe la encajó en su sitio, despertando de paso a su compañero. Éste se estiró, bostezó, y le preguntó soñoliento:  
  
-¿...Qué te pasa...?  
  
-Está lloviendo -resopló- Me pone de mal humor despertarme por tener la cara empapada...  
  
-Aahm... -murmuró el chico de pelo castaño y corto.  
  
Se quedaron unos segundos mirando al techo, antes de que el silencio fuera interrumpido por una nueva pregunta:  
  
-¿Te apetece desayunar?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouji hundió lentamente la cuchara en la leche, y removió, removió... los cereales daban vueltas enloquecidos; mantuvo fija la vista en ellos hasta que una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Si los mareas tanto se te van a reblandecer.  
  
Takuya vio cómo el chico detenía el movimiento circular de su mano y sacaba la cuchara de la taza, y también el sonrojo en sus mejillas al levantar la cara y encontrarse con sus ojos fijos en él.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gustan? -preguntó- Si no los quieres los puedes dejar, que no te dé corte.  
  
Una venita se hinchó en su frente.  
  
-No, no es eso... -susurró llevándose un buen montón de cereales a la boca. El castaño observó largamente al chico antes de volver a hablar.  
  
-¿Por qué te da vergüenza? -interrogó.  
  
-¿El qué? -dijo el otro, saliendo de su abstracción.  
  
-Mirarme. Siempre haces igual cuando pasa algo entre nosotros -un ligero sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas- No sé por qué pero de las tres veces que nos enrollamos, dos estabas dormido.  
  
-*Medio* dormido.  
  
-Lo que sea. Me parece que sólo se te va la timidez cuando no te enteras muy bien de lo que pasa.  
  
La vena hinchada comenzó a palpitar. Takuya cambió su mirada seria a una divertida.  
  
-Sí, sí, eres un cortado. Te da vergüenza hasta besar a tu novio -pinchó.  
  
-¡No me da vergüenza! -saltó Kouji, quizás más fuerte de lo que pretendía.  
  
-¡Claro que te da! Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde. ¡Cobardica! -dijo, mostrándole su lengua rosa con desfachatez. El moreno se puso rojo, de rabia esta vez.  
  
-¿¡Ah, sí!? -gritó. Se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla al suelo del impulso, se apoyó en la mesa y echó el cuerpo hacia delante. Su boca quedó a tan solo milímetros de la de Takuya. Estaban tan cerca que el aliento con olor a chococrispis del chico le hacía cosquillas en el labio superior.  
  
Los ojos azules titubearon, fijos en los de Kanbara. Separó lentamente los labios y...  
  
-...Esto... ¿Dónde guardas el colacao?  
  
Una gota descendió por la frente de Takuya.  
  
-En el armario de la cocina. Primera puerta, en la balda del medio -respondió.  
  
Kouji aún esperó unos segundos en la misma posición, temblando ligeramente, antes de incorporarse para ir a buscarlo y volver con la derrota pintada en su semblante. Al final Takuya tendría razón, nunca se atrevería a... ¡nada! siendo plenamente consciente de ello.  
  
Echó mecánicamente dos cucharadas de cacao en su taza y revolvió; luego le pegó un buen trago a la bebida bajo la mirada atenta del castaño.  
  
-...¿Qué? -dijo, dándose cuenta del intenso análisis visual al que estaba siendo sometido.  
  
-¿Me das colacao? -preguntó éste tras un momento de duda. El moreno parpadeó extrañado y musitó un sorprendido "claro".  
  
Con manos temblorosas le pasó el bote, que Takuya cogió y dejó sobre la mesa al instante, provocando una mirada curiosa por su parte.  
  
-¿No querías...?  
  
Se interrumpió. Esa mirada resuelta sólo podía significar dos cosas: o tenía un digimon gigante detrás mismo, o estaba a punto de recibir algo. Tratándose de él, ese algo podía ser una bofetada o un beso.  
  
Adivina cuál fue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Treinta y seis con nueve... Bueno, no llegas a tener fiebre, pero mejor quédate acostado todo el día, ¿vale? -dijo la madre de Koichi, mirando el termómetro a la altura de los ojos mientras su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo. Éste asintió en silencio; tampoco se sentía con ánimos de hacer nada fuera de la cama.  
  
-Vale, mamá -musitaba Koichi a cada consejo que recibía sin enterarse de nada hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba telefoneando a alguien en el pasillo.  
  
-Sí, siento molestarte ahora, pero es que yo me tengo que ir a trabajar...  
  
"¿Quién será? ¿Alguna amiga?"  
  
-¿Seguro que puedes venir? No me gustaría estropearte los planes... Bueno, está un poquito malo, pero no es nada grave, un resfriado...  
  
"Genial, ahora tendré a una petarda en casa intentando medicarme..."  
  
-¡Vale, muchas gracias! Hasta ahora, Kouji. -clic.  
  
"..."  
  
-¡¡¡¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-...Hasta ahora...  
  
Apretó el botón rojo. Guardó el móvil en la chaqueta.  
  
Y después trató de evitar que Takuya pateara una silla hasta mandarla fuera por la ventana.  
  
¿Cómo? Colgándose de él.  
  
-¡Está enfermo! ¡No te enfades!  
  
-¡¡No estoy enfadado!! -gritó, mandando el mobiliario a paseo (cosa harto difícil cargando el peso de un adolescente)- ¡¡Pero me fastidia!! ¿¡Por qué se pone malo en nuestro aniversario!?  
  
-Nuestro aniversario fue ayer -observó Kouji, aún subido a su espalda. Casi pudo ver la gota que, de ser un dibujo animado, habría aparecido en la cabeza del muchacho.  
  
-Ehm... Bueno, pero... Es que me fastidia que me interrumpan... -se sonrojó- ¡¡Tú me entiendes!!  
  
-Sí, yo te entiendo, Takuya -dijo seriamente, aunque el estar montado a caballito desmejoraba el efecto-, pero entiéndeme tú a mí también. Es mi hermano y está enfermo... Déjame ir con él... -rogó finalmente, sabiendo que con ese tono el joven no se podría negar. Efectivamente, sus hombros se relajaron, permitiéndole soltarse de una vez, y al girarse para quedar cara a cara, Kouji supo que había ganado.  
  
-Vale, puedes ir... Pero la próxima vez que pase esto...  
  
Minamoto sonrió como rara vez hacía, dejando al chico en una nube el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse de ropa, peinarse, y despedirse de una forma especial... dejándole de nuevo apabullado al atreverse a ello no sólo completamente despierto, sino también con la puerta abierta, siendo perfectamente visibles desde el exterior.  
  
-Esto... uhm... Dile a Koichi que se mejore -balbuceó mientras Kouji abría la portezuela del jardín y se alejaba calle arriba con prisa, hasta desaparecer por completo del área de visión de Takuya.  
  
Miró a su alrededor: la lluvia había cesado de caer; a pesar de ello, el asfalto seguía húmedo y resbaladizo. Un perro aulló a lo lejos y una gota de rocío se escurrió por una de las hojas de la enredadera que trepaba por el alto muro.  
  
Lamió sus labios. Sabían a chocolate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"¡Nonononono, esto no me puede estar pasando a MÍ! ¿¡Por qué la casa tiene que estar en completo desorden el día que mi hermano viene a verme!? ¿¡¡Por qué!!?  
  
Vale, tranquilízate, Koichi. No creo que se fije en eso.  
  
¿¡Y si lo hace!?  
  
¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
Y no corría sino volaba presto por toda la casa recogiendo y limpiando todo cuanto veía inadecuado para tan sumamente importante visita, bayeta y escoba en ristre, blandiéndolas como si de armas se tratasen.  
  
"Un momento..." se detuvo.  
  
"Si Kouji ve esto tan recogido... ¡se va a pensar algo raro! (Cosa que por otra parte es totalmente cierta, pero bueno) ¡¡Aaaaaaargh!! ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡A desordenar esto otra vez!!"  
  
Y ya estaba de nuevo corriendo por toda la casa, esta vez descolocando jarrones, cuadros y manteles y sacando sus zapatos del armario para dejarlos por ahí tirados.  
  
Entonces sonó el timbre.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! -gritó nada más abrir la puerta, haciendo que un asustado Kouji se tapara los oídos con las manos automáticamente.  
  
-Ho-Hola, Koichi -tartamudeó- ¿¡Qué haces fuera de la cama!? ¿Ya estás mejor?  
  
-Mmm... -asintió el mayor- Síp, estoy bien. Es que mi madre exagera a veces...  
  
El otro frunció el ceño.  
  
-Sí, hombre, ya te veo. Estás tan sudado que parece que hayas estado corriendo una maratón -cogió a su hermano del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarle hacia su habitación diciendo- Hale, hale, hoy soy tu enfermero. ¡Vamos, a la cama!  
  
El joven Kimura lo intentó de veras, pero no pudo evitar que la imagen mental de su gemelo vestido con un trajecito blanco y cofia de enfermera arropándole con ternura se introdujera sibilina en su cerebro, alquilara un pisito y se quedara a vivir allí. No, realmente no pudo.  
  
-Oye, Koi, te está sangrando la nariz.  
  
-...U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El menor de los gemelos encendió la lamparita que se encontraba enganchada en la estantería, justo encima de la cabecera de la cama donde Koichi, tapado hasta la nariz, intentaba convencerle de que no estaba enfermo. Sin hacerle ni caso, agitó el termómetro y se lo metió en la boca sin miramientos, casi provocándole arcadas.  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho, no estoy enfermo -dijo, quitándoselo. Kouji lo cogió de nuevo.  
  
-Entonces déjame ponerte el termómetro. Si no tienes fiebre no debería importarte -replicó con acierto.  
  
El chico apretó los labios con fuerza. No, no, y no. Él sabía bien lo que pasaría si su hermano se acercaba medio milímetro más, aunque fuera para algo tan simple como comprobar su temperatura... ¡Takuya y Kouji no eran los únicos con las hormonas revolucionadas! Pero claro, a ver cómo le explicas tú a tu gemelo que tu obsesión por él y el cariño que le tenías a los once años se han convertido en amor a los catorce...  
  
Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que Kouji le estaba tapando la nariz, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía el tubo de cristal de nuevo bajo la lengua, y su hermano una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.  
  
-¡Mmm! -berreó  
  
-"Táte" quieto, "pesao". Si se te cae el termómetro y se rompe, yo no te voy a limpiar el mercurio de encima.  
  
-¿Ej coja mía o me trataj como a un bebé?  
  
-¡Que no hables con la boca llena!  
  
-¡Ji no ejtoy comiendo!  
  
-¡Chitón!  
  
Koichi se rindió por fin y cerró los ojos... Mala idea, porque entonces pudo darse cuenta del singular aroma que su hermano había traído: lluvia y aire fresco de la calle, su propio aroma como a sales de baño... y algo que olía sospechosamente a after shave y... ¿saliva?  
  
-Kouji -llamó, pestañeando-, ¿de dónde vienes?  
  
-¿Eh? De casa de Takuya, ¿por? -respondió el otro.  
  
-¿No habíais quedado ayer?  
  
-Uhm... sí...  
  
Casi pudo sentir el calor que irradiaron sus mejillas en ese momento.  
  
-¿¡Pasasteis la noche juntos!? -casi gritó, alterado. Kouji pegó un bote del susto, se recompuso, y asintió.  
  
-Pero... no hicimos nada... demasiado fuerte -agregó.  
  
-¿Por qué eso suena a desilusión?  
  
-Porque tienes cera en el oído. A ver, trae el termómetro...  
  
Minamoto se inclinó sobre él con ese objetivo. Y Koichi...  
  
Aspiró su olor.  
  
Notó su respiración irregular.  
  
Sintió su calor corporal.  
  
Escuchó los latidos de su corazón.  
  
Entonces perdió la cabeza.  
  
-...¿Koi?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya descorrió bruscamente la cortina de la ducha, salpicando las baldosas blancas. Miró a izquierda y derecha, dos e incluso tres veces antes de volver a cerrarla con cara de mosqueo.  
  
Dejó que el agua corriese por su pelo unos instantes hasta cansarse y cerrar el grifo. Levantó la vista.  
  
-Tengo... un mal presentimiento.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouji se estaba agobiando, casi no podía ni respirar de tan fuerte le estrechaba su hermano entre sus brazos. Tampoco podía moverse bien, tirado sobre la cama, pero Koichi no parecía darse cuenta de eso; permanecía abrazado a él, con la cara enterrada en su camiseta. No quería parecer un grosero, pero la necesidad de aire se hacía cada vez más urgente. Finalmente optó por hacer fuerza con los brazos y logró espacio suficiente para girar la cabeza a un lado.  
  
-¡Uf! Koichi, me estabas ahogando -susurró acalorado.  
  
No obtuvo respuesta. Pero aquellas convulsiones en sus hombros...  
  
-¿Te pasa algo? -alarmado, preguntó- ¿Hermano?  
  
Separó la cara de Koichi de su cuerpo para tomarle la temperatura. Estaba rojo y sudoroso, y temblaba.  
  
-Kouji -jadeó- Te quiero.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Te quiero. Desde que supe de ti. Desde que te vi saliendo de tu casa, por la calle, en aquel tren en Shibuya, en el Mundo Digital. Desde siempre te quiero.  
  
Atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo del otro muchacho, cubriéndose completamente con él. Era un peso agradable, cálido... Lo necesitaba. Demasiadas cosas a la vez para un adolescente... Una madre infeliz y explotada en el trabajo, una sensación de vacío que volvió cuando Takuya empezó a salir con Kouji... un hermano al que no debía amar y sin embargo lo hacía... Son demasiadas cosas dentro para guardarlas todas, y al fin había reventado. "Te quiero".  
  
-Yo... yo también, Koichi, también te quiero... -tartamudeó el portador de la luz, aún falto de aliento- Ehm... Pero... ¿Estás delirando?  
  
Tal vez "te amo" hubiera sido más adecuado para una declaración.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
-Ey, Takuya.  
  
El aludido levantó la vista de la revista que estaba ojeando -sin mucho interés- para mirar a su madre, que preparaba bocadillos sobre el mármol de la cocina.  
  
-¿Qué, mamá?  
  
-Nos vamos a ir a comer a un merendero, aprovechando que está tu padre en casa. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?  
  
El chico sopesó las posibilidades. Por una parte, podía quedarse en casa y sería libre de invitar a Kouji a venir. Por otra, le apetecía estirar las piernas y respirar aire puro...  
  
-No sé... ¿Puedo invitar a un amigo?  
  
-Claro, si le dejan venir...  
  
-Vale, voy a llamarle.  
  
Ilusionado, alcanzó el teléfono y marcó el número que se sabía hasta con los ojos cerrados. Como siempre, una voz conocida contestó "¿diga?".  
  
-¿Qué hay, Kouji? Escucha -añadió sin dar tiempo a contestar-, vamos a ir a comer fuera, ¿te apetece venir? Es como un picnic.  
  
-¿Quiénes vais?  
  
-Mamá, papá, Shinya y yo. Ellos se quedarán toda la tarde, pero si nos aburrimos podemos volver en autobús. ¿Te apuntas, te apuntas?  
  
-Se te oye entusiasmado ^^U Vale, voy...  
  
-¡Genial! ¡Mamá, dice que viene!  
  
-¡Pregúntale de qué quiere el bocadillo! -intervino la madre.  
  
-¡De lo que sea menos marisco o frutas! -bromeó.  
  
-Sí, aquellas hamburguesas estaban asquerosas... -rió Takuya- Vale, entonces te pasamos a buscar con el coche a las tres. Tráete ropa cómoda. ¡Y la cámara de fotos! ¡Hale, hasta luegooo!  
  
Colgó el teléfono. Kouji suspiró, siempre le hacía lo mismo... Le soltaba un rollo tremendo e inmediatamente después cortaba. Tampoco es que él hablara mucho, pero... Bueno, iba a tener toda la tarde para eso, porque con sus padres delante no iban a poder hacer nada.  
  
Y ahora... ¡a preparar la mochila!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La puerta del jardín se cerró con un sonido áspero tras dejar salir al moreno. Unos instantes después un coche familiar rojo se paraba delante de él para dejarle subir.  
  
-¡Hola, Kou! -exclamaron las voces de Takuya y Shinya cuando éste abrió la portezuela y entró en el vehículo. Levantó una mano a modo de saludo, acompañado de un "ey" y una gota.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo me llamo "Kou" a secas? -preguntó incómodo.  
  
-No sé, es que ya nos acostumbramos así. Papá, mamá, él es Kouji.  
  
-¡Hola!  
  
-¡Hola, mucho gusto! Te hice el bocadillo de queso, como no sabía qué te gustaba... No sé que dijo Takuya sobre no poner marisco ni frutas, pero ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo raro que es, ¿a que sí?  
  
-Sssí...  
  
-¡Mamá! -protestó el chico- ¡Anda, vámonos ya!  
  
Murmurando cosas sobre desagradecidos y demás, giró la llave. El motor carraspeó unos instantes y se puso en marcha al recibir unos buenos golpetazos en la consola, propinados por el puño cerrado de la buena mujer.  
  
Kouji no pudo sino pensar que esos arranques extraños que tenía Takuya le venían de familia.  
  
-¡Veo, veo!  
  
-¿¡Qué ves!?  
  
-¡Una cosita!  
  
-¿¡De qué color es!?  
  
-Es de color... ¡amarillo!  
  
Toda la familia se puso a buscar objetos amarillos dentro y fuera del coche como unos desesperados. "¡Las líneas de la chaqueta de Kouji!" gritaba Takuya. "No, no" decía Shinya. "Los cordones de los playeros de papá" aventuraba la madre. "¡No, y mira la carretera!". "¡El cartel de la gasolinera que acabamos de pasar!" intervenía el padre. Y siempre "no, no". Kouji no participaba, miraba por la ventana abstraído.  
  
-¡Jo, venga, dinos qué es! -se impacientó el hermano mayor al cabo de unos diez minutos de adivinanzas.  
  
-¿Os rendís? -gorjeó el chiquillo- Vale pues era...  
  
-Las flores de esos árboles que están a los lados de la carretera.  
  
Todos miraron estupefactos al moreno, quien ni se molestó en apartar la vista de la ventana. Shinya asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y al instante los otros tres ocupantes del coche ("¡Mamá, no sueltes el volante!") se abalanzaron sobre el cristal en busca de las dichosas flores.  
  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Esas!? ¡Pero si son enanas!  
  
-¡Casi no se ven!  
  
-Son mimosas -explicó la madre- Están empezando a florecer ahora, por eso no las veíamos. Aún hay muy pocas. Tienes buena vista, Kou.  
  
-Gracias -murmuró apocado, sin quitar la mano sobre la que apoyaba la cabeza de delante de la boca. La señora Kanbara era como una réplica más regordeta de su primogénito... De tal astilla tal palo, naturalmente.  
  
-¡Estamos llegando! -exclamó de pronto el padre, señalando un cartel verde a un lado de la calzada. Unos minutos más tarde estaban aparcando en el arcén de una carretera secundaria mal asfaltada y dirigiéndose a un extenso campo lleno de mesas de madera y familias disfrutando del buen tiempo, poco común en aquel momento del año. Kouji estiró las piernas, entumecidas por el largo rato sentado... y de golpe y porrazo se encontró tirado de bruces en la hierba, escuchando las risas de los dos hermanos, quienes ya comenzaban a pasarse un balón de fútbol con entusiasmo.  
  
-¡¡Vamos, papá, Kou!! ¡¡Necesitamos porteros!! -chilló Shinya.  
  
El hombre acudió presto a la llamada, abandonando a su esposa con las pesadas mochilas. Minamoto suspiró molesto por la grosería, para a continuación acercarse a ella. No bien hubo abierto la boca para preguntar si necesitaba ayuda, se encontró con media docena de "tapergüers" en los brazos.  
  
-Eres un cielo, tu madre debe de estar encantada contigo -afirmó la señora Kanbara, totalmente maravillada por el comportamiento del chico.  
  
"...Lo que pasa es que soy demasiado tímido para irme por ahí alegremente -///-U"  
  
-¡¡¡Koujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!  
  
Takuya apareció como un tornado entre los dos, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, y se lo llevó a rastras hasta el improvisado campo de juego, murmurando que si les metían otro gol por faltar el portero, iba a atarle con cadenas a los postes. En esas estaban, cuando una mano se posó en el hombro del moreno, haciendo que diera un respingo y se apartara molesto. Cuando vieron de quién se trataba...  
  
...Pues se quedaron igual.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntaron a la pelirroja muchacha, que a punto estuvo de irse al suelo del impacto, mas se recompuso y cruzó los brazos con gesto ofendido.  
  
-¡Vaya, ya veo cómo os acordáis de mí! ¡Soy Eriko!  
  
-¿Eriko? -Takuya, confundido, seguía sin enterarse de nada, pero una luz se había encendido ya en la mente del compañero.  
  
-Anda, si eres una de las chicas aquellas a las que perseguimos aquella tarde...  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Claro, con el pelo tan corto no te había reconocido -exclamó él, golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño.  
  
-¿"Tan"? -una gotita apareció en la frente de la chica- Si sólo me corté las puntas... Oh, bueno, da igual. ¿Qué tal? ¿Funcionó lo vuestro?  
  
-Ssssí, pero... -miró a sus padres, que jugaban distraídos con Shinya- Ehm... Bueno, ¿y aquella amiga tuya dónde está?  
  
-Por ahí, estamos celebrando un cumpleaños. Espera, que la llamo. ¡Ya veréis cuando os vea! ¡Se va a poner cardíaca! -tomó aire- ¡¡Yumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! ¡¡Vente p´acá!!  
  
Una de las adolescentes que formaban un corrillo cercano se levantó y llegó corriendo, enturbiando el aire con el perfume de rosas que llevaba encima, quedando expectante ante ellos.  
  
-¿Qué? -dijo, apartándose un mechón de cabello castaño y encrespado de la frente, como si eso la hiciera superguay. Miró a los chicos con una sonrisa deslumbrante y absolutamente ensayada, haciéndoles preguntarse cómo una chica tan pija como ella podía ser amiga de una tan resuelta como Eriko. Misterios de la vida.  
  
-¿No sabes quiénes son? -preguntó su compañera con una sonrisa pícara. Yumi pestañeó exageradamente para hacer más creíble su expresión de inocencia.  
  
-No, no tengo ni ide...  
  
...  
  
...Oh.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Los g...!!!!!  
  
-¡¡G...uapísimos chicos que conocimos en aquel parque!! -Eriko se abalanzó sobre la joven para taparle la boca. Los gritos llamaron la atención del grupito, y por segunda vez una chica se levantó como un resorte al oír "guapísimos" y "chicos" en una misma frase. Takuya y Kouji observaron estupefactos cómo se acercaba moviendo las caderas insinuante, meneando su larga melena teñida como si fuese una cortina.  
  
-¡Hola! -saludó, mostrando la misma falsa sonrisa que Yumi. "La que faltaba" suspiró la pelirroja- ¿Quiénes sois?  
  
Pasaron unos instantes de silencio hasta que los chicos se dieron cuenta de que no se habían presentado ni siquiera a la que mejor les caía de las tres.  
  
-Kouji Minamoto -barbulló.  
  
-Yo soy Takuya Kanbara. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? -añadió por ser cortés. La chica sonrió como si fuera la mejor pregunta que pudieran hacerle.  
  
-Mi nombre es Maron Isikawa, tengo trece años y antes de que lo preguntéis, no; por increíble que parezca no tengo novio. Menuda oportunidad, ¿eh? -pegó una risotada mientras adoptaba una pose socarrona, guiñando un ojo. El castaño y el moreno cruzaron sus miradas un instante para comprobar que el otro estaba pensando lo mismo: ésta se lleva la palma.  
  
-Encantados... -dijeron al unísono.  
  
-Estoy segura de ello -de nuevo la tonta carcajada- ¡Eri tiene razón, los dos sois muy guapos! ¡A ver, que levante la mano quien quiera algo conmigoooooo!  
  
Silencio sepulcral. ¡Ah, el entusiasmo...!  
  
-¡Jo, pero qué sosos! -gimoteó la moza- Bueno, pues me lanzo yo. ¿Tú tienes novia?  
  
Se arrimó a Takuya con expresión ladina en el rostro, mientras sus amigas se llevaban las manos a la cabeza. ¡Por Dios! ¡Que el chico estaba reservado!  
  
-Pues la verdad es que no -contestó él, mirando para otro lado, desinteresado. Maron hizo pucheros.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué no sales conmigo? ¡Soy dulce como el marrón glasé!  
  
Hubo una gota general que la joven ignoró completamente mientras se reía de su propio chiste sin gracia. Antes de darle tiempo a responder, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y rió como tonta. Eriko no imaginaba lo estúpida, estúpida, estúpida que era aquella pava, pero el que sí que no se lo podía creer, era Kouji.  
  
A ver. Ahí estaba su novio, SU novio, haciendo manitas con una adolescente en la edad del pavo... ¡delante suyo! Y a Dios gracias que no parecía estar disfrutando, porque entonces le arrancaría la cabeza de un bocado. A los dos. Ey, ya que estamos...  
  
-Uhm... Maron... Yo que tú lo soltaba... -dijo de pronto Yumi, demostrando que por lo menos tenía un punto de cerebro más que la rubia.  
  
-¡Uy!, ¿y eso por qué? ¿Estás celosa? -se pitorreó, apretando sus incipientes pechos contra el brazo de Takuya, que se puso como un tomate. Y eso el moreno no lo aguantó. Asió la muñeca del chaval, apartándola a ella de un empujón, y se lo llevó consigo sin hacer ningún intento por disimular su enfado; llegó a donde sus padres, cogió sus mochilas, se disculpó, y se dirigió a la parada del autobús sin soltarle para nada.  
  
Las tres chicas observaron todo calladitas hasta que la cenutria de siempre tuvo que abrir la boca:  
  
-Pero... ¿a ese tío que le pasa? -farfulló despechada- ¡Será borde! ¿Yo qué le hice, a ver? Pero qué envidioso, se debe de creer el más guapo y le molestó que prefiriera a su amigo. ¡Pues no tiene derecho! ¿¡Quién se piensa que es, su padre!?  
  
¬¬ ¬¬  
  
-Maron, cállate. Es su novio.  
  
+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+  
  
N. de la A: Tonto, ¿ne? ^-^UU No sé por qué me gusta tanto contar cosas cotidianas (bueno, no tanto) en mis fanfics. Quizás porque en la serie original no tienen tiempo de hacer cosas normales...  
  
Entonces, ¿por qué no escojo una serie en las que sí las hagan, y así no me complico?  
  
Fácil, porque entonces no tendría qué poner en mis fics XD Tiene sentido.  
  
Eeeeen fin, ¿algo que contar? Que tengo mucho trabajo de nuevo, con la vuelta a clase y todo este rollo... -_- Pero no me voy a entretener en detalles porque a fin de cuentas no creo que le interesen a nadie XD Ah, bueno, estoy haciendo un fanart de Digimon Tamers, que supongo que eso sí interesará a algunos ^^U Jen es difícil de dibujar, no me sale su pelo... -_-U (me estoy refiriendo a Jenrya/Henry. Por si acaso. No quiero que me lo confundan con Juri/Jen ¬¬ So pava). Ruki/Rika también, pero más que nada por su flequillo (me gusta más llamarlo felpudo), lo demás es fácil... Y necesito una foto de Ryo, porque con dos veces que le vi no me basta para recordar su traje. Ya me cuesta con el de Takato... ^^U (no recordaba cómo eran sus gafas :P) Y con Juri me confundí y le puse la coleta para el lado que no era, pero ya lo corregí. De Kenta no me acordé de cómo tenía el pelo, pero da lo mismo porque sale con la cabeza cortada, igual que Kazu XDDDD Y Shu Chong directamente sólo recordaba su cara y su digimon ^^UUUU Necesito saber cómo lleva el pelo, aparte de en dos coletitas... Uf... Tengo problemas con las cabezas de los personajes XDD  
  
Ya me callo ^^U Escribí diez páginas, necesito resarcirme un poquito, ¿no?  
  
Uhm... ¡reviews! :3  
  
Jessica Kyoyama: Si yo ya se lo digo, otra cosa es que me haga caso XDDD ¡Uh! ¡Ah! ¡Un diez! ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! XDDD Ahora en serio, muchas gracias ^_^ No creo que mi fic merezca una nota tan alta, ten en cuenta que hay cosas que no expreso bien y tengo que poner caretos por ahí ^_^UUU Y más, muchas cosas más que yo me doy cuenta que hago mal, pero... ¡Ey! ¡Escribo por diversión! XD Anyways, ¡¡saaaaaaankyu!! ^0^  
  
Kory Asakura: ¡¡Sankyuuu!! Ay, si mis profesores valoraran mi trabajo tanto como vosotros... XDD  
  
Eleone: ¡¡¡Nihao, hermanita!!! ^0^ Sí, ya sé, ya sé, más KouxKoi... ¡Bueno, en este hay bastante, no te quejarás! Ya sabes que a mí también me gusta, pero hay un límite ^^U (capítulo 41... sencillamente no puedo -_-U). Tengo muchas ganas de continuar con los de Shaman King también, pero me da la impresión de que hasta que no ventile éste, no se me va a ir de la cabeza -_-UUU ¡See ya! ¿Escribirás? *__*  
  
German Asakura: Really?? Your favourite?? ME?? ^0^!!! *jumps and yells till her neighbours come to see what happens* He, he, sorry... ^^UUU ... Ña, se acabó XD Que una sabe inglés pero no se siente con ganas de hablarlo :P ¡Sankyu!  
  
Ealnar Vingil: ^------^ Me gutan los reviews laaaargos y sin sentido, son los mejores xDDD ¡Me encantan tus reviews! Me encantaría dejarte a Koichi para ti, pero me temo que mi hermana mayor es muy posesiva con sus... juguetitos XD Y aparte, cuando ella no lo usa, lo tomo prestado yo :P XDDDD No sé si voy a ponerlos a todos, más que nada porque no me gusta matar a gente sin razón y si aparece Izumi probablemente tenga que hacer que se le insinúe a Taku, y eso... sencillamente es superior a mis fuerzas. (Increíble. Mi personaje favorito es Kouji, pero con el que me pongo cardíaca cuando se le acercan es Takuya XDDD) Yo ya te agregué a mi otro messenger también ^_^ Falta encontrarnos. Bueno, eso si no acabo pisoteada por tu manada de hipopótamos verde fosforito XDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Hao will burn you all: Tú te llevarías bien con Eleone XDDD Hao, Koichi... ideal XDDD Ah, y te puedo asegurar que vio ese capítulo. Le costó bajárselo, pero lo consiguió. Fue el trauma mayor de mi vida XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Yake: O.oU Espero que no tuvieras que madrugar al día siguiente, porque si leíste esto a las tres... O__oU ¡Hay que dormir las horas necesarias! Yo duermo apenas siete, pero lo compenso el fin de semana que duermo trece XDDDDDDDD Éste es un ejemplo de cómo NO debes comportarte ^_^UUUU Y... ¡apoyo recibido! ¡Muchas gracias! ^0^  
  
Uhm... ¡eso es todo! Esta tarde voy a salir a hacer fotos para el calendario que tenemos que hacer en clase de diseño -_-U Con el frío que hace... Jo...  
  
Bueno, mejor dejo de quejarme y subo esta cosa XD  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~  
  
+~*~+ ¡¡¡Y ahora, que la leyenda evolucione!!! +~*~+ 


End file.
